Search for the City of Gold
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: Sequel to Search for the Treasure. Ben, Jen, Riley, and Abigail are back and this time Riley's sister Krista comes along for ride as Ben and Jen try to clear their family's name yet again. Riley/OC
1. Riley's Sister

**Again I do not own National Treasure or any of the characters. The only character I own is Jennifer Gates. And as promised, I will be adding -Rylee87- character Krista Poole in this story. She is the younger sister of Riley Poole and she ends up aiding Ben and Jen in finding the lost city of gold.**

**And here is the first chapter to the sequel of Search for the Treasure. **

A few months had passed since the Gates family, Riley Poole, and Abigail Chase found the Templar Treasure and a lot has happened since then. Ben and Abigail were living together in a beautiful mansion and Riley and Jennifer were living together as well. Riley had also proposed to Jennifer during a well deserved vacation that the two took and she said yes so now they were engaged. And everywhere Ben and Jennifer went they got recognized as the ones who found the treasure. Of course Riley got recognized to but everyone thought he was Ben.

Jennifer felt bad because she hadn't been in contact with her brother for almost a month. The last time she talked to Ben was when she told him that Riley proposed and that she said yes. But right now she was heading over to meet with her brother and father to give a speech about Abraham Lincoln. But before she did that she had to stop at the airport to pick up Riley's sister Krista. She was flying in to visit her brother and to help with wedding planning. Jennifer was grateful for this because her current Maid of Honor Abigail wasn't speaking with her at the moment. She was confused about this and every time she tried to ask her about it she just ignored her and continued about her business.

Jennifer pulled her beautiful cherry red Porsche into the parking lot of the airport and she got out. She then took a small white board out of her car with the name Krista Poole on it and she locked the door. After locking her car she took her cellphone out of her purse and she called her brother. As she started walking towards the front doors she heard her brother's voice from the other end.

"Hello," Ben asked.

"Hey Ben," Jennifer said as she opened the front doors of the airport and walked inside.

"Hey," Ben said. "Where are you sis? We've got to give that speech in twenty minutes."

"I'm at the airport," Jennifer said as she stood next to the front doors and held up the board with Krista's name on it.

"The airport," Ben asked. "What are you doing there?"

"Picking up Riley's sister," Jennifer explained. "She's flying in from New York to visit and help plan mine and Riley's wedding. I had to pick her up because Riley will be at the library signing books most of the day. You don't mind if I bring her along do you?"

"No of course not," Ben told her. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Thanks," Jennifer said. "And don't worry I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright see you then," Ben said.

"Bye," Jennifer said as she hung up her cellphone and put it back in her purse.

Jennifer then glanced around the room for Krista. Riley had given her a picture of what his sister looked like so she had an easier time finding her. Jennifer took Krista's picture out of her purse and she looked down at it. The woman in the picture was around the same age as she was maybe a few years younger, had long black hair that reached just beneath the shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

Jennifer put the picture back into her purse and continued to look around for her. After about five minutes of waiting, Jennifer saw a woman walking in her direction carrying two suitcases and a laptop case. She seemed to resemble the picture of Krista. A smile appeared on the young woman's face when she saw Jennifer standing next to the front doors and holding her name up. She walked over to Jennifer and she spoke.

"Hello you must be Jennifer Gates," the young woman said.

"That's right," Jennifer said. "And you must be Krista Poole."

"That's me," Krista said as she put a suitcase down and held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Jennifer."

"It's nice to meet you to Krista," Jennifer said shaking her hand. "Please call me Jen."

"Okay," Krista said.

"Need some help with your bags," Jennifer asked.

"Please," Krista said.

Jennifer picked up the suitcase that she had put down and she turned to Krista. "Follow me." Krista nodded and she followed Jennifer out into the parking lot and over to her Porsche.

"Wow," Krista said amazement as she walked up to the car. "That's your car?"

"Yeah you like it," Jennifer asked as she opened the trunk and put Krista's suitcase in it.

"Like it," Krista said as she turned to Jennifer. "I love it.

Jennifer chuckled as she put Krista's other suitcase and laptop case into the trunk. Once she was finished she closed the trunk and she unlocked the doors. Krista went around to the passenger's side and opened the door and got in and Jennifer got in the driver's side. Once they were buckled up Jennifer started the car and she pulled out onto the road.

"I hope you don't mind but we can't head back to the house just yet," Jennifer told Krista.

"Why not," Krista asked.

"Because I have to give a speech about Abraham Lincoln with my brother in ten minutes," Jennifer told her.

"Oh that's no problem," Krista said.

"You sure," Jennifer asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Krista said. "Lincoln has always been one of my favorite Presidents. I don't mind sitting through a speech about him."

"You like Lincoln to," Jennifer asked. "So then you must be a history geek like my brother and I."

"History's alright but I'm more of a computer geek myself," Krista said with a laugh. "My brother's fault."

Jennifer laughed with her. "Runs in the family I see."

"Yep," Krista said with a small laugh. "So what do you do for a living besides treasure hunting?"

"I just recently got a job as a tour guide at the National Archives," Jennifer explained. "I get to tell people about all of the displays. You?"

"I make and repair computers," Krista told her.

"Cool," Jennifer said.

"Riley tells me that you're into computers to," Krista said.

"Yeah I like computers," Jennifer told her. "But not nearly as much as history. That was _my_ brother's fault."

Again the two laughed. After five more minutes of driving Jennifer pulled her car into the parking lot of the place where the speech was to be held.

"We're here," Jennifer said as she got out the car.

Krista got out as well and after Jennifer locked her car they walked into the building.


	2. The Missing Page

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My document manager hasn't been working right for some reason. Anyways here's chapter two. I'll try and have chapter three up tonight or tomorrow. :)**

Ben and Jennifer were standing behind a podium in front of an audience finishing up their speech on President Lincoln.

"So recapping," Ben said. "Knights of the golden circle was a southern extremist group operating in the north to subvert union forces."

"Had Thomas not burned the legendary missing pages from Booth's diary," Jennifer added. "the killers may have found the vast treasure of gold."

"And the union may have lost the civil war," Ben finished. "Thank you."

"Wow those two really know their history," Krista thought as she clapped along with everyone else.

Ben and Jennifer stepped down from the podium and took a bow. A smile appeared on their faces when the audience continued to clap. Just then a man known as Dr. Nichols walked up to them and he looked down at the clipboard that he was holding.

"I'd like to thank Ben, Jennifer, and Patrick Gates," Dr. Nichols said. The audience clapped once more and when the clapping died down he spoke again. "And I'd like to say what a wonderful addition Thomas Gates is to our civilian heroes exhibit."

Again the audience clapped. Patrick walked up to the podium and spoke as the clapping started to die down.

"Thank you Dr. Nichols," Patrick said with a smile on his face. "I only wish that my grandfather had been here to see this wonderful day."

"Excuse me," a man known as Mitch Wilkinson said as the clapping died down. "I have a question that I'd like to ask. What do you think happened to the Booth Diary page that was pulled out of the fire?"

"We may never know," Jennifer told him.

"Perhaps," Mitch said. "And perhaps not. You see, I have one of those great-great granddaddies myself. Way up in my family tree, his name is Silas Wilkinson."

"Your point," Ben asked trying not to sound rude.

Krista turned to Mitch with a raised eyebrow. Something wasn't right she thought. What was this guy up to?

"He used to tell a story about the night Lincoln was shot," Mitch continued. "And the way he tells it, Booth didn't seek out Thomas Gates regarding the treasure map that night, it was Thomas who called the meeting."

Ben and Jennifer glanced at each other and then turned back to Mitch.

"Thomas Gates called a meeting that night to plan the assassination of President Lincoln," Mitch said.

The audience gasped and started mumbling to one another.

"How absurd," Ben said looking at the man as though he were crazy.

"That is a lie," Patrick told Mitch.

"Thomas Gates did not call the meeting to assassinate Lincoln," Jennifer said getting angry.

Mitch got to his feet and took out a small plastic bag with an old piece of paper inside it. He then showed it to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mitch said. "I present to you one of the missing pages from the infamous diary of John Wilkes Booth with the name Thomas Gates written on the list along with all the other killers."

Ben, Jennifer, and Patrick's eyes grew wide when they saw the page. No it couldn't be, Jennifer thought to herself. Thomas Gates would not plan the assassination of Lincoln.

The conference meeting ended and the Gates family along with Krista, Mitch, and Dr. Nichols were examining the missing diary page on an overhead projector. Krista looked at the Gates family and saw a mixture of anger and confusion on their faces. She felt sorry for them. But yet something didn't add up. Why would this guy suddenly come forward now if he had this page all these years?

"And Latin," Dr. Nichols asked as he looked at the page.

"Booth was a student of Latin," Mitch explained. "He shouted..."

Mitch started to say but Jennifer cut him off.

"He shouted Sic semper tyrannis after he shot Lincoln," Jennifer said glaring at him. "Yeah we know."

"And what does that mean," Dr. Nichols asked Jennifer.

"Thus always to tyrants," Patrick told Dr. Nichols.

"And what is Surratt, copiae," Dr. Nichols asked.

"Military supplies," Mitch said. "Mary Surratt was convicted and hanged for supplying Booth with a rifle and field glasses."

Ben took a few steps forward and read a line outloud.

"Thomas Gates, artifex," Ben said as he turned to look at Mitch.

"Designer or mastermind," Mitch started to say but Ben cut him off.

"Yeah I know what it means," Ben said.

"He must have planned the assassination," Mitch said.

"I see," Ben said with a raised eyebrow.

"But Thomas Gates could have been a mastermind of anything," Krista suddenly said as she walked over to the diary page and pointed to the burnt side. "See that? It's burnt out right there."

"She's got a point," Jennifer said.

"I'm sorry," Mitch said with fake sympathy. "I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you."

"My I Mr.," Dr. Nichols asked not sure what his name was.

"Wilkinson," Mitch told him.

"Right," Dr. Nichols said as he took out Booth's diary. "I'll just see if this new page matches the Booth diary."

Patrick turned to Mitch and glared at him.

"This is an outrage," Patrick said in a loud and angry voice. You're calling my grandfather a liar."

"With all due respect," Mitch said as he turned to Patrick. "now you're calling my great-great granddaddy a liar?"

"Yes sir I am," Patrick said still glaring at him. "This isn't some garbage out of a history book. My grandfather told me this story himself. I saw the truth of it in his eyes."

"I'm sorry sir," Mitch said showing fake sympathy. "I truly am."

"No you're not," Jennifer said glaring at him. "You're loving every moment of this."

"I can assure you that I'm not Miss Gates," Mitch told her. "I am truly sorry."

"Look," Krista said turning to him. "I don't think they need your fake sympathy right now."

Ben placed a hand on Krista's shoulder and shook his head. He liked the fact that she was sticking up for them when she only just met them an hour ago but he didn't want her to get involved in this. Dr. Nichols placed the burnt page next to the Booth diary and it matched perfectly. Ben placed a hand over his mouth and Patrick and Jennifer looked wide eyed at the page.

"We'll test this thoroughly Patrick to authenticate it," Dr. Nichols said.

"It can't be," Patrick said as he took a step back and looked at the page in disbelief.

Jennifer leaned against the podium with a look of disbelief and anger on her face.

"I hope Riley's having a better time than we are," Jennifer said to Krista.

But just as she said that her cellphone rang. She reached into her purse, took it out, and answered it.

"Hello," Jennifer said.

"Hey Jen," Riley said in an upset voice.

"Hey Riley," Jennifer said. "Is everything okay? You sound upset what's wrong?"

"The IRS impounded my Ferrari," Riley said.

"What," Jennifer said in a shocked voice as she stood up. Krista turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"Is my brother okay," Krista asked concern filling her voice.

Ben spun around when he heard that there might be something wrong with his best friend.

"What's going on," Ben asked as he made his way over to them.

"Hold on a sec Riley," Jennifer said. She lowered her cellphone and she turned to Ben and Krista. "Riley's okay don't worry. The IRS just impounded his Ferrari."

"Why," Ben and Krista asked.

Jennifer shrugged and she placed the phone back to her ear. "I'm back," she said.

"Can you come pick me up," Riley asked.

"Sure no problem," Jennifer said. "I'll be right there."

"Thanks," Riley said. "I love you."

"Love you to," Jennifer said as she hung up the phone. "You want to ride up to the library with me Krista?"

"Yeah," Krista said.

"Alright," Jennifer said. "I'll see you later Ben," Jennifer told her brother as she gave him a hug.

"Can you and Riley meet me at dad's house later," Ben asked.

"Sure no problem," Jennifer said.

Ben smiled and Jennifer went up and hugged her father. "Don't worry dad we'll figure this thing out," she assured her father. Patrick gave his daughter a small smile before she and Krista left the building.


	3. Breaking and Entering

**And here's Chapter Three. :)**

Jennifer parked her car in front of the library and she and Krista saw Riley standing outside waiting for them. Riley was holding a cardboard cutout of himself and a few boxes were on the ground next to him. Jennifer and Krista got out of the car and Krista gave her brother a hug which he returned.

"Hey Riley," Krista said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Krista," Riley said as they parted. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you to," Krista said. "Here I'll give you a hand with those boxes," Krista said as she picked one up and took it to the car.

"Thanks sis," Riley said.

Jennifer walked up to them and they kissed. After they parted Riley saw that she looked upset about something.

"What's wrong," Riley asked.

"It's a long story," Jennifer told him.

"You had a bad day to huh," Riley asked as he put the last of the boxes in the back seat of her Porsche.

"Yeah," Jennifer told him.

"Did something happen at the speech you and Ben were giving about Lincoln," Riley asked.

"You could say that," Jennifer said as she got into the driver's seat.

"So how did book signing go," Krista asked as she got in the backseat.

"Not great," Riley told her as he got in the passenger's seat. "No one would buy my book because they didn't recognize me."

"Well that's still no reason not to buy your book," Krista said as Jennifer pulled out onto the road. "It's really good."

"You read it," Riley asked with a shocked look on his face. "You actually read the copy I sent you?"

"Of course I did," Krista said. "And I really liked it."

"I read it to," Jennifer said. "You've got talent as an author."

"You guys aren't just saying that to make me feel better are you," Riley asked them.

"No," Krista said.

"We really mean it," Jennifer assured him.

"Thanks," Riley said.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind but we've got to meet Ben at my dad's house," Jennifer told Riley.

"That's no problem," Riley said. "It'll be nice seeing my old friend again."

After about ten more minutes of driving they pulled up in front of Patrick's house. Everyone got out and saw Ben sitting on the stoop outside. He looked up and smiled when he saw his best friend.

"Hey Riley," Ben said.

"Hey," Riley said.

Ben scooted aside so Riley, Jennifer, and Krista could sit down.

"So why'd the IRS impound your Ferrari," Ben asked.

"It's a funny story," Riley said as he put his arms around Jennifer. "My account set up a corporation on an island that didn't exist and assured me that that's how rich people do it. Then I got audited and slapped with a huge fine plus interest. Wanna know what taxes are on five million dollars? Six million dollars."

"I'm so sorry Riley," Krista told her brother.

"So am I," Jennifer said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I don't want you to get involved," Riley said. He then kissed her on the forehead and he spoke. This is my problem not yours. But enough about me. What's new with you Ben?"

"Yeah we haven't really had a chance to talk," Jennifer said.

"Where should I begin," Ben said. "My girlfriend kicked me out, I'm living with my dad, and mine and Jen's family killed President Lincoln."

"Well we're having all kinds of luck aren't we," Riley said with sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you guys going to do," Krista asked. She felt so sorry for her brother and her new friends.

"That's where you guys come in," Ben said. "I need your help."

Night fell and Jennifer pulled into the driveway of Ben's house. Ben and Krista got out of the backseat and Jennifer got out of the driver's seat and Riley got out of the passenger's seat. Riley turned to Ben and spoke.

"I can't believe you have to break into your own house."

"Yeah why don't you just call and ask Abigail for her help Ben," Jennifer asked.

"She changed the alarm code on me sis she's not going to help," Ben told her.

"Well now I know why Abigail's been ignoring me," Jennifer said.

Riley opened the front gate and they followed him to the front door where he started plugging in one of his gadgets to the alarm box. He handed Krista a cord and she plugged it into her laptop and began typing away.

"I know I'll probably regret asking this," Riley said as he waited for Krista to finish hacking. "But what happened between you and Abigail?"

"I don't know," Ben said. "She started using the word 'so' a lot."

"So," Riley and Jennifer said at the same time.

Riley looked down at the gadget and saw numbers appearing on it.

"Yeah like _so _you seem to always no what's best, _so_ I guess my opinion doesn't matter anymore, _so_ I guess I'm invisible," Ben explained.

"Done," Krista said. "Did you get the code Riley?"

"Yep I got it," Riley said as he started removing the cords from the alarm box. "Women can't live with them," Riley started to say but Jennifer cut him off.

"Watch it Riley," Jennifer said with a smile on her face as she turned to him.

"Yeah," Krista said in a teasing sort of voice. "Remember you've got two women living with you at the moment."

"Sorry guys," Riley said as his face started to turn red.

Jennifer and Krista laughed and Jennifer kissed him. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

"You and your sister did that in 25 seconds," Ben said looking down at his watch. "Impressive."

"Hey we're just that good," Riley said.

They rushed into the front door and they walked into an office. Ben turned on a desk lamp and pulled open the top drawer. He saw Abigail's ID badge and a smile came across his face as he took it out and shut the door.

"Got it," Ben said picking it up.

"Uh oh," Jennifer said looking out the window.

"What," Ben asked his sister.

"We've got company," Jennifer told them.

Ben, Riley, and Krista walked up to the window and Ben saw an unfamiliar car.

"That's not Abigail's car," Ben said as he watched a man get out of the driver's seat and went to open Abigail's car door for her. "She's on a date."

"Isn't he that guy," Riley asked. "The White House guy?"

Ben nodded and they heard a little of what he was saying to Abigail.

"The White House Easter egg roll is next Monday," the man told her. "Maybe if you're..."

"He's weird," Riley said with a laugh.

"You know I've always wondered, what happens if the kids don't find all of the eggs," Abigail asked her date.

"Wow," Abigail's date said as they walked up to the house. "You work in a museum and you live in one."

"Yeah pretty much," Abigail said with a laugh.

"Wow what a clever repartee," Riley said as they rushed down the stairs. "She must really like him."

"Alright let me give you a tour of the house," Abigail said as she opened the front gate.

"Okay," her date said.

Jennifer, Riley, and Krista hid in the hallway but Ben decided to let Abigail know he was there.

"Oh Abigail," Ben said as he walked up to her and her date with a small box under his right arm.

"What's he doing," Krista asked a little louder than she intended.

Riley put his hand over her mouth and he placed a finger to his lips to let her know that they had to keep quiet. He removed his hand from her mouth and she spoke in a quieter voice.

"Sorry," Krista said.

"That's okay," Riley said in the same quiet voice.

"What are you doing here," Abigail asked Ben in an angry and confused voice.

"Just picking up some of my things," Ben said trying to sound innocent. "Conner," Ben said as he turned to Abigail's date. "It's good to see you again."

"Gates," the man said with a confused expression on his face.

"How did you get in Ben," Abigail asked. But after she thought about it for a moment she spoke in an annoyed voice while she placed her hands on her hips. "Riley! Jen! Come out here!"

"Busted," Jennifer said as she, Riley, and Krista came out from their hiding spots.

"What," Riley asked. "Hey," he said when he saw her. "What are you doing here? I mean it's your house but...I sent you a copy of my book did you get a chance...?"

"No I haven't read it yet," Abigail said in an annoyed voice.

Riley turned to Conner and acted like he had just noticed him. "I know you. You're the White House curator. I'm Riley we, uh, met back in..."

"Oh right you're Ben's and Jennifer's assistant," Conner said.

"What," Riley asked.

"Uh maybe I should go," Conner said as he turned to Abigail.

"Yeah," Abigail said. "I'm really," Abigail started to say but Conner cut her off.

"Dinner tomorrow night," Conner asked.

"I actually already have plans for tomorrow," Abigail told him.

"Oh you do," Ben said as he watched the two of them.

"Of course you do," Conner said.

"But I'm free on Friday," Abigail said as she glanced at Ben.

"Is it just me or is this extremely awkward," Riley asked.

"Nope it's not just you," Krista told him.

"Oh great," Conner said. He went to kiss her but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Good night," Abigail said with a smile on her face.

"Night," Conner said returning the smile. He then opened the gate and left.

Abigail walked down the stairs towards Ben and she spoke in an angry voice.

"I cannot believe you broke in," Abigail said. "What did you take?"

"Just my things," Ben told her still trying to sound innocent.

Abigail took the box from Ben and she held out her right hand.

"Hand it over Ben," she told him in a firm voice.

Ben let out a sigh of defeat and he placed her ID badge in her hand. "I need to see the Booth diary page."

"You saw the page yourself," Abigail said in an annoyed voice. "There is no treasure map on it."

"It's a cipher leading to a treasure map," Ben told her.

"Did anyone spectral image the page," Jennifer asked.

"No need to," Abigail told her. "The ink writing on the page is clearly visible."

"It could have been erased," Ben told her.

"Or faded," Jennifer added.

"Come on you're the director of document conservation you know all this," Ben told her.

"It's not up to me," Abigail told them. "It's not my department."

"That department reports to your department," Ben said. "Come on Abigail, one look under inferred. You can have the Boston Tea Tables."

Abigail stopped walking and a smile appeared on her face. She then spun around and spoke.

"Both of them?"


	4. The Playfair Cipher

**And here's Chapter Four. I'll try and have the fifth chapter up sometime tonight or tomorrow. :)**

Abigail led Ben, Jennifer, Riley, and Krista to an office where she placed the Booth diary page onto a scanner and it appeared on a computer monitor. Abigail then turned to Krista and spoke.

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you," Abigail asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself," Krista said. "I'm Krista, Riley's younger sister."

"Riley's sister huh," Abigail said as she glanced at Riley then started to type away on the keyboard. "Bringing more people into the whole treasure hunting thing aren't you Ben?"

Ben went to say something to defend himself but Krista jumped in first.

"Hey I'm here visiting," Krista told Abigail while giving her a small glare. "Don't blame Ben for me being here. I wanted to help."

"Okay Krista we don't want to start a fight," Riley said as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Krista sighed and she sat down on a stool, folded her arms, and continued to glare at Abigail. She wondered what Ben ever saw in her because from what she could tell Abigail seemed like a bitch to her.

A few hours had passed since they started examining the page and it was well passed three in the morning. Jennifer sighed and she rubbed her eyes.

"We've been looking at this page for hours," Krista said with a small yawn. "I'm really sorry guys but I don't think we'll find anything," she was hoping that they would find something but it was starting to look like they wouldn't.

"And look at it this way," Riley told Ben and Jennifer. "In a hundred years no one's going to remember anyone involved in the Lincoln assassination besides Booth."

"That's not true Riley," Ben said as he looked at his friend.

"I can't believe this," Jennifer said with a hurt look on her face. "We clear our name once and something like this happens."

Riley looked up at his fiancee's sad expression and he motioned for her to come over to him. A small smile appeared on her face and she walked over to Riley and sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her waist to let her know that he was there for her.

"Ben," Abigail suddenly said with wide eyes as she looked at the page.

"What," Ben asked.

"Look at this," Abigail said as she pointed to a red spot that suddenly appeared on the page. "See that?"

"Yeah," Ben said as he leaned in closer so he could see the page better.

"What," Jennifer asked as she and Riley got to their feet.

"That's quite something isn't it," Krista said as she looked at the page with an excited expression on her face.

Riley leaned in closer to try and get a better look. "What are you guys looking at? All I see is a smudge."

"Residual ink from the facing page," Jennifer said excitement filling her voice. "Flip it."

Abigail did as she was told and she flipped the page to show letters grouped together.

"The letters are backwards," Ben said matching his sister's excitement. "It's a cipher."

"Yes it is," Abigail said. She was just as excited as Ben and Jennifer were.

"See how the letters are coupled," Ben said pointing at the page. "Playfair ciphers include letters in pairs. This could prove his story."

"Unless you decode the cipher it does not prove his theory," Abigail told Ben.

"No it's okay," Jennifer said. "All we need is a five letter keyword."

"What's the keyword," Krista asked Jennifer.

"I'm not sure yet," Jennifer told Krista.

"Alright," Krista said with a sigh.

"Can we get a print out of this," Ben asked Abigail.

"Sure," Abigail said as she started to print the page.

"Let's see," Riley said. "There's a billion words in the English language. Let's start from the beginning. A, are, aardvark," Riley said as he started to list off words.

"You know I don't want to rain on your parade here," Abigail said as she got up to get the copy for Ben. "But I don't think this is going to stop Dr. Nichols from announcing the discovery of the page tomorrow."

"No now wait," Ben said as he walked up to her. "Can't you ask him to wait until we prove Thomas is innocent?"

"But what if he isn't innocent," Abigail asked him as she handed him the printed copy of the Booth diary page.

"He's innocent," Jennifer said as she walked up to them and stood beside her brother. "I know he is."

Ben turned to his sister and he smiled at her. Abigail rolled her eyes and she walked away from them.

The following day arrived and Ben, Jennifer, Riley, and Krista were at Patrick's house trying to decode the cipher. Riley and Krista both had their laptops out and they were typing in words that could be the keyword. Krista was working on the a's while Riley was working on the b's.

"Bacon," Riley said as he typed in the word. It wasn't the right keyword and Riley shook his head. "Yeah didn't think so."

Ben paced back and forth behind the two siblings and Jennifer walked in from the kitchen carrying two mugs.

"Here's your refills on your coffee guys," Jennifer said as she handed one to Krista and the other to Riley.

"Thanks Jen," Krista said taking her mug and sitting it down on the table.

"Yeah thanks honey," Riley said as he took the mug. He kissed her and went back to work.

"How's dad doing," Jennifer asked Ben as she pulled up a chair and sat next to Riley.

"I'll go check," Ben said. "Keep working guys."

Riley and Krista nodded as Ben left the room. Riley glanced at Jennifer and then back to his computer.

"How are you doing," Riley asked concern filling his voice. "You didn't sleep much last night."

"I'll be fine," Jennifer assured her fiance. "I've just been thinking about everything that's happened in the last day."

"Don't worry," Riley told Jennifer as he stopped typing and turned to face her. "We'll prove that Thomas Gates is innocent."

"Yeah so don't worry," Krista told her friend.

"Thanks guys," Jennifer said.

Riley smiled and he kissed her. He then went back to work. A few moments later Ben rushed into the room along with Patrick.

"Riley try death," Ben said as he stood behind his friend.

"Excuse me," Riley asked as he turned to his friend with a confused expression on his face.

"Death," Ben repeated. "It's the key code. The debt that all men pay is death."

"Alright," Riley said as he typed in the key code.

A smile appeared on Jennifer's face when she saw letters appearing at the bottom of the screen. Krista leaned in so she could see the monitor on Riley's laptop.

"L...A...B...O...U...L," Riley said as he listed off the letters that appeared on the screen. "Lab ool, lab ahl, it's gibberish," Riley said as he tried to make a word out of the letters.

"Laboulaye," Krista suddenly said.

"Laboulaye," Patrick and Ben repeated in an excited voice.

"Laboulaye," Riley said in the same excited voice. "What is that?"

"It's not a what it's a who," Jennifer told him. "Edouard Laboulaye."

"Where's the phone dad," Ben asked Patrick.

"I don't know son," Patrick told him. "I can't find anything in this mess."

"It's temporary tell I find a new place," Ben told Patrick as he started looking around for the phone.

"Find the old one," Patrick told his son as he watched him search for the phone. "I like her."


	5. Destination France

**And here's Chapter Five. I'll try and have chapter Six up tomorrow. :)**

After searching for a few moments Ben finally found the phone and he started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling," Jennifer asked Ben as he walked back into the dinning room.

"Abigail," Ben told her as he waited for her to pick up.

"Abigail," Krista and Riley asked in unison.

"Why are you calling her," Riley asked.

"I'm going to tell her we cracked the cipher," Ben said.

"But we didn't crack all of it," Jennifer said. "We need a second part."

"I know we," Ben started to say but Abigail answered before he could finish.

"Hello," Abigail asked from the other end.

"Abigail we cracked the cipher," Ben told her excitement filling his voice. "It's Laboulaye. The cipher spells Laboulaye."

"So Laboulaye was well known in France," Abigail said sounding not too impressed with Ben's findings. "It could be nothing."

"Or maybe there was a _treasure map_ like _Thomas Gates _said there was and Laboulaye had it," Ben told her. "We only got a partial on the next word. L...A...D. Lad...ladder," Ben said as he tried guessing what the word could be.

"L...A...D," Abigail repeated thinking to herself.

"Aladdin," Riley suddenly said. Jennifer and Krista turned to him. "Aladdin," Riley asked them.

"I don't think so," Jennifer said patting Riley on the shoulder.

"Lady," Abigail told him.

"Thank you Abigail," Ben said relieved that she knew the answer. "Laboulaye Lady," Ben told everyone.

"Of course," Jennifer said.

"Do you know what Laboulaye was planning right around the time Lincoln was assassinated," Ben asked.

"Okay Ben I've got to go," Abigail told him.

"There's a map or a clue to a map on the Statue," Ben started to say but Abigail hung up. "She hung up," Ben told everyone in an annoyed voice.

"She took your call that was good," Patrick told him.

"Are you saying that there's a treasure map on the Statue of Liberty," Riley asked as he got to his feet and walked into the living room where Ben was.

"Laboulaye was a mason," Patrick explained as he walked into the living room along with Jennifer and Krista. "They built clues into everything."

"Did you learn that from my book," Riley asked Patrick.

"No I didn't," Patrick told him. "I already knew that."

"Oh," Riley said as he sat down on the couch next to Jennifer. He put his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So the question is," Patrick said. "Which Statue of Liberty?"

"Exactly," Krista said.

"Hold on a second," Riley said as he looked at everyone. "Is there more than one? I thought there was only one Statue of Liberty."

"There are three Riley," Jennifer told him.

"Really," Riley asked as he turned to face her.

"Yes," Patrick said. "One is in New York, one in the Luxembourg Garden."

"But he only referred to one as his lady," Ben told them.

"The one in Paris, France," Krista asked Ben.

"That's the one," Ben told her.

"So you're telling me we have to go all the way to France," Riley asked.

"Come on it's not like we can't afford it," Ben said.

Riley thought about it for a second and then spoke. "True."

"So when do we leave," Krista asked.

"I'll go down to the airport and get our plane tickets," Ben said. "Hopefully we can leave sometime tomorrow. But are you sure you want to tag along Krista? Treasure hunting can get pretty dangerous."

"Yeah," Riley told his sister. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine Riley," Krista assured her brother. "And yes Ben I'd like to come along. This is starting to get exciting."

"Alright you can come," Riley said.

"Okay it's settled," Ben said. "Why don't you three head back to your place and get some rest. Come back here around 9:00am tomorrow morning okay."

"Got it," Riley, Jennifer, and Krista said.

"See you guys later," Jennifer said as she gave her brother a hug and then her dad.

"Bye," Ben and Patrick said.

Riley and Krista gathered up their laptops and they followed Jennifer outside and to her car. Once everyone was in and buckled up she pulled out onto the road.


	6. The Clue on the Statue of Liberty

**Here's Chapter Six. :)**

After the long plane ride to Paris, France, Ben, Jennifer, Riley, and Krista arrived at a hotel late in the afternoon. Ben had decided that since it was getting pretty late they'd rent a suite and check out the Statue of Liberty tomorrow. The person working behind the registration desk gave Ben a key card and Jennifer a key card. They thanked the man and then they took an elevator up to their suite which was located on the tenth floor.

Ben opened the door and their eyes grew wide when they saw the suite. It was a beautiful room with two Queen sized beds, a couple of wooden dressers, a nightstand was placed in between the beds with a white lamp sitting on top of it, a wooden desk was placed on one wall, and a small sitting area was off to one side. There was a beautiful glass coffee table in front of a couch and a small kitchen was placed off to one side. When they walked in further they saw that a door led to another bedroom with a Queen sized bed in there and a large dresser. And the second door was a large bathroom.

"Wow," Krista said as she looked around the room. "This place is awesome!"

Ben chuckled as he sat his suitcase on one of the beds in the first room. Krista claimed the other bed and Riley and Jennifer got the extra bedroom. Once they settled in they decided to get a quick bite to eat and then get some rest. They went down to the hotel restaurant and decided that they would eat there.

"So do you guys think that the clue we find on the Statue of Liberty will lead us directly to the treasure map," Krista asked after she took a sip of her wine.

"More than likely not," Ben told her. "I'm pretty sure Laboulaye wouldn't make it that easy."

"And how are we supposed to search the Statue of Liberty," Krista asked. "I'm pretty sure Laboulaye wouldn't have written the clue on the bottom."

"Simple," Riley said as he turned to face his sister. "I brought my remote control helicopter with me. I'm going to hook my camera to it and use my helicopter to get an image of the statue."

"You brought your toy," Krista said with a small laugh.

"It's not a toy," Riley said a little louder than he wanted to. "Do you realize how much that cost?"

Jennifer laughed and she patted his back and kissed his cheek. "We know honey. It's not a toy."

Ben and Krista tried their best to stifle a laugh but failed. After their meal they went back up to their suite and they went to bed for the night.

"This stinks," Jennifer said as she got into bed and covered up.

"What does," Riley asked as he got into bed next to her. He covered up and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

Jennifer turned around to face him and she spoke. "We're in a place I've always wanted to go and we can't really see any sights."

"How about this," Riley said as put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We'll come back here for our honeymoon."

"Really," Jennifer said excitement filling her voice.

"Really," Riley said a smile appearing on his face.

"I love you," Jennifer said. She then put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. After they parted she they looked into each others eyes and she spoke again. "You're the best Riley."

"I know," Riley said with a smile on his face. "I love you to."

With that said they laid back down and Riley put his arm around her and they went to sleep for the night.

Everyone woke up early the next morning and left the hotel about 10:00am. They arrived at the Statue of Liberty located in front of the Eiffel Tower. Riley flew his helicopter up into the air carefully as he tried his best not to crash into the statue.

"This is like, impossible what you're doing," Ben said as he watched Riley control the helicopter.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Ben," Riley said as he concentrated on the helicopter.

"You're pretty skilled at that Riley," Jennifer said as she watched him.

"I thought you said Laboulaye left a clue on here," Krista asked looking down at the camera attached to Riley's remote.

"It is on here," Ben said looking at the camera to. "We just haven't found it yet. Move in on the torch," Ben told Riley.

"Alright let me get there," Riley said as he moved the helicopter closer to the torch. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"No, believe me I understand," Ben told his friend.

Just then two police officers on bicycles saw the four and they got off of their bikes. Krista turned around and noticed the officers watching them.

"Uh guys," Krista said.

"What," Ben asked.

"Police officers are behind us," Krista told him.

Ben and Jennifer spun around and saw the officers. The officers called them over in French and Ben and Jennifer were unsure of what they were saying.

"Keep at it Riley," Jennifer said.

"Will do," Riley replied.

Jennifer then went to join her brother to talk with the police officers.

"Excuse me officers may I help you," Ben asked as they approached.

"Ah American eh," one of the officers said. "Of course you see no problem in disturbing everyone's pleasant morning with your buzzing there."

"Hey," Jennifer said in a friendly voice. "Do you know how much our constitution was influenced by your man Montesquieu?"

"You know Montesquieu," the officer asked Jennifer.

Krista glanced down at the camera and saw a small plaque.

"Riley I think that's it," Krista told her brother.

Riley looked down at the camera and saw the plaque. "Yep that looks like a clue to me."

"Montesquieu yeah," Ben said in a friendly voice as well. "A government should be set up so that no man," Ben said and the officer joined in. "Need be afraid of another."

"That is very good," the officer said clearly impressed that the two knew who Montesquieu was.

"Thank you," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"Ben," Riley and Krista said as they made their way over to them.

"I got it," Riley said. "I hope you or Jen knows how to read French."

Ben took the camera from Riley and he looked down at the screen to see the plaque.

"May I," the police officer asked.

"Sure," Ben said handing it over to him.

"Ben," Krista said with a shocked expression on her face.

"He's a cop," Riley said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Across the sea these twins stand resolute to preserve what we are looking for," the police officer said. "Um Laboulaye 1876."

"It's a clue," Riley said.

"These twins stand resolute," Ben said out loud as he paced back and forth. "Let's see resolute twins. Resolute, and then twins. Siamese twins? Siam? Trade routes between France and Thailand. No, no that's ridiculous. HMS Resolute."

"Hold on," Jennifer said as she walked up to her brother. "A British ship that got lost in the Arctic in the 1800s," Ben listened to her carefully as she started to figure out the clue. "It was salvaged by American whalers, and then congress sent it back to England," Jennifer continued.

Riley and Krista glanced at each other and Riley saw that his sister was just as confused as he was. They turned back to Ben and Jennifer as they watched them try and solve the clue.

"When the ship was finally retired," Ben said finally understanding where she was going with this. "Queen Victoria had two desks made from it's timbers."

"And there you have it," Jennifer said as she clapped her hands together. "Resolute twins!"

"You are a genius you know that sis," Ben said. "I was actually at a loss."

"I know I was surprised," Jennifer said patting her brother on the back.

"And where are those desks now," the officer asked the two siblings.

"Uh the closest one is in London," Ben said. He then turned to Riley and spoke. "Hey Riley how fast can we get to London?"

"I don't know," Riley said with a shrug. "Why don't you ask your new best friend?"

Ben looked at him with a confused expression on his face. The police officer turned to his partner and they conversed in French for a brief moment. His partner then went off and the officer turned to Ben.

"He's going to call you a cab," the police officer told him.

"Oh thank you officer," Ben said.

"Nice helicopter is that yours," the officer asked Riley.

"Yes actually it is," Riley said with a smile on his face.

"Okay so you get the ticket," the officer said with a smile on his face as he took out a pencil and a pad and started writing a ticket for Riley.

"Great," Riley said with an annoyed laugh.

**Aw poor Riley. That was so mean of that officer to give him a ticket. Ben should have gotten one to. Anyway I'll have chapter seven up soon. :)**


	7. The Fake Argument at Buckingham Palace

**And here's Chapter Seven! One of my favorite scenes in the movie is in this chapter which is the fake argument at Buckingham Palace. I took the original scene and twisted it around a little. Hope you guys like it. :)**

Ben, Riley, Jennifer, and Krista were in a suite at the Savoy Hotel in London, England trying to come up with a plan to get into Buckingham Palace. Riley was at his laptop and he had a map of the palace on the screen. Jennifer and Krista were sitting on either side of Riley while Ben was standing behind him.

"Okay so the Queen's office is here," Riley said as he pointed to a 3D image of the office on the map. "The elevator shaft will get you and Jen close, but the only direct access is through security."

"This should be exciting," Krista said.

"No kidding," Jennifer said as she looked at the screen on Riley's laptop.

"We've got to get you guys in that room," Riley said as he started looking at other parts of the map.

Just then Ben's cellphone rang. He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Patrick.

"Hi dad," Ben said as he answered it.

"Ben," Patrick said in a panicked voice. "The house was broken into last night. "I was attacked."

"Call the police we're coming home," Ben told him.

Jennifer, Riley, and Krista spun around and Jennifer got to her feet and walked over to her brother.

"What happened," Jennifer asked.

"What good would that do," Patrick asked. "They didn't take anything. And besides I'm fine."

"Okay," Ben said. "We're in London. We're going to Buckingham Palace. We have an appointment with the curator tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay son you and Jennifer be careful," Patrick said. "Bye."

"Bye," Ben said as he hung up.

"Is dad alright," Jennifer asked.

"He's fine," Ben assured her. "But someone else is after the treasure."

"Of course someone else is after the treasure," Riley told him. "It's the axiom of treasure hunting."

"We have to hurry and see that desk," Ben said.

"Right," Krista said.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to miss that appointment," Riley said.

The next day arrived and the four went to Buckingham Palace as soon as they could. They walked up to the front gates and over to a man in a police uniform.

"Hi, Ben Gates," Ben said showing the man his ID.

"See security," the officer said. "They'll let you in."

"Thank you," Ben said as he opened the gates and walked inside followed by Jennifer, Riley, and Krista.

They walked up the stairs and split up. Riley went with his sister Krista to find a room to set up their gadgets while Ben went with Jen. After searching for a few moments Riley and Krista found a store room and they walked in and set up their equipment. After getting their laptops and gadgets set up they each put an earpiece in and Riley spoke.

"Okay, it's teatime chaps."

Krista rolled her eyes and laughed at her brother.

"You are just too into this aren't you," Krista said.

"Yep," Riley said with a smile on his face.

Jennifer followed Ben up a set of stairs and over to a small table. She had no idea what he was planning because for some reason he didn't tell her. He handed her an earpiece which she took and placed in her right ear. After Ben placed his in his ear he took out a small bottle of whiskey and opened it.

"What are you doing," Jennifer asked her brother.

"You'll see," Ben said as he put a dab of it on his tongue and a dab on each side of his neck.

"Would you please tell me what the plan is," Jennifer asked.

"If I told you that would ruin it," Ben said.

Jennifer sighed and she folded her arms.

"I'm looking for the curators office," Abigail said to a man as they walked up the stairs. "Which way is it again?"

"You just follow the stairs around and turn first left," the man told her.

"Thank you so much," Abigail said as she headed up the stairs. She then spotted Ben and Jennifer and she walked up to them.

Ben and Jennifer started to walk down the stairs but they stopped when Abigail approached them.

"Hi guys," Abigail said.

"Abigail," Ben and Jennifer said in a shocked voice.

"Abigail," Riley and Krista asked.

"What's she doing here," Riley asked.

"What are you doing here," Ben asked her.

"You're dad called me," she told him. "He said your next clue was here."

"She's really there," Krista asked.

"Drop her," Riley told him. "Lose her."

"Look guys I want to help," Abigail said.

"That's very nice but it's kind of a bad time right now," Ben told her.

"A bad time right now," Abigail asked.

"Yeah it's a bad time," Jennifer told her.

Abigail laughed in disbelief. "Okay I just flew all the way to London to offer my help and now you don't need it?"

"Remember the plan," Krista told them.

"Guys would you cool it already," Jennifer told them in an annoyed voice.

"You two are the ones making a scene right now," Ben told them.

"Excuse me," Abigail and Jennifer said as they turned to Ben.

"We are not making a scene," Jennifer said in an angry voice.

"Well then fine," Ben said in a loud voice. "If that's the way you want it let's have it out right now!"

"Ah so subtle," Riley said with a laugh.

Jennifer was just as confused as Abigail was. If Ben kept this up he'd get them thrown out.

"Ben," Jennifer said in a quiet voice.

"What are you doing," Abigail asked.

"Let me guess," Ben said in the same loud voice. "It's the wrong time! It's the wrong place! I'm wrong again!"

Ben started shouting again as he walked down the stairs stomping his feet like a small child not getting his way. Heads turned in their direction.

"I'm wrong about us," Ben continued. "Wrong about Thomas Gates! Wrong that you'd like the Queen Ann chair," Ben shouted as he spun to Abigail.

"You're wrong to assume I'd like the chair," Abigail shouted.

"Would you just stop it Ben," Jennifer shouted as she glanced around at everyone staring at them. What the hell was he thinking she thought to herself.

"You see? You see everybody," Ben asked as he walked down the stairs and onto the next platform to a group of people. "Listen to this, this is more interesting than that. She thinks that even when I'm right I'm wrong! And my sister is on her side! My own sister isn't siding with me! She thinks I'm wrong to! Isn't that right sis?! You hate it when I'm right don't you?!"

"I hate it when you gloat about being right," Jennifer said in an angry voice. She couldn't believe he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"I do not gloat," Ben said in an angry voice.

Just then Jennifer realized what he was doing. He was starting that fight on purpose. She continued to play along. She stomped down the stairs like Ben did and she stood in front of him.

"You do to gloat Ben," Jennifer said in a loud voice. "You can't just get a right answer and not shove it into everyone's face!"

"I can't help it if I take pride in being smart," Ben said in the same loud voice.

"You take pride for being an ass you mean," Jennifer shouted. "And I never once got a please when we were younger! You never once said, hey Jen could you please look up something for me on your laptop! Or hey Jen could you please hand me that book! You just assumed I'd do it!"

"Of course I assumed you'd do it," Ben said in an angry voice. "You're my sister! Family are supposed to help each other out!"

"You two are being ridiculous," Abigail said as she walked down the stairs and onto the platform with them. "Why don't you just admit that you were wrong?!"

"Because he can't admit that Abigail," Jennifer shouted. "It would hurt his pride!"

"Sir," a security guard said as he walked up to the three. "You and your friends take it outside."

"Oh now look at what you two have done," Ben said as he rolled his eyes.

"What we've done," Abigail shouted.

"You've brought the little bobbies down on us," Ben said as he turned to the security guard. "You take them outside. I'm staying right here," Ben said as he got on the banister and started to slide down screaming wee as he did so.

"Good afternoon sir," a security guard said as he placed a hand on Ben's shoulder to stop him from sliding down any farther.

"Hello," Ben said with a British accent.

"Ben drinking have we," the guard asked him.

"Just a nip," Ben said in the same British accent. "Just popped down to the pub for a pint. A bit of all right. Going to arrest a man for that? Going to detain a blighter for enjoying his whiskey?"

Just then Abigail noticed the earpiece in Ben's right ear. A grin appeared on her face as she realized that this was a fake argument.

"Alright sir that's enough," the security guard said.

"Bangers and mash," Ben said.

"Sir," the guard asked.

"Bubbles and squeak," Ben said. "Smoked eel pie."

"Sir," the guard said getting annoyed now.

"Haggis," Ben shouted.

"That's it," the guard shouted. "Dismount the banister," the guard said as he grabbed Ben's shoulder and removed him off of the banister.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts," Ben started singing as the guards dragged him, Jennifer, and Abigail away. "Here they are a standing in a row! Small ones, big ones, some as big as your head!"

"That was brilliant," Riley said with a smile on his face.

"I'll say," Krista said. "Nice going guys."

"What's wrong with being right," Ben asked as they walked through a metal detector and placed metal items on the conveyor belt.

"Nothing," Jennifer told him as she stepped through the metal detector and picked up her watch and keys.

"You should try it sometime," Abigail said as she walked through the metal detector and picked up her watch and bracelet.

"Oh so what are you two saying," Ben asked them. "Are you saying that I'm never right?"

"We didn't say that," Abigail told him.

"Oh so I'm wrong again," Ben said.

"Oh see there you are correct," Abigail said.

"Capital," Ben said. "Topper."

"You know your mother told me about you," Abigail said.

As the security guards led them down a hallway.

"In here please," the security guard said opening a gate door.

"Why don't you just make me a list of what it's okay for me to say," Ben said as they walked into the room.

"That would be a long list," Jennifer shouted.

"Hey," one of the guards shouted. "You three stay in here alright," the guard said as he shut the gate and walked down the hall way.

"No, no don't leave me in here," Ben shouted to the guards.

"That's great," Riley said as he rubbed his ear from the shouting. "Wow."

"You're telling me," Krista said rubbing her ear as well. "That hurt."


	8. The Queen's Desk

**Here's Chapter Eight. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on my one of my other stories.**

"Alright what is going on," Abigail asked Ben and Jennifer.

"I'm sorry for getting you roped into all of this but you were excellent back there," Ben told her.

"Oh thank you," Abigail said with a smile on her face. "So were you?"

"So when did you two figure out it was a fake argument," Ben asked his sister and Abigail.

"When did you find out I was really arguing during the fake argument," Abigail asked.

"Right in the middle there," Ben said. "The part where I assume that I'm always right. He Riley get us out of here," Ben said. He then turned to Jen. "So uh were you really arguing during the fake argument?"

"Yeah," Jennifer said.

"I never said please when I asked you to do something for me," Ben asked.

"Not all the time," Jennifer told her brother. "I mean you said it once in a great while but when you asked me to do something for you it sounded more like an order."

"I'm really sorry sis," Ben said. "I'll try and remember to say please when I need your help with something from now on."

"That's all I ask Ben," Jennifer told him. "I mean I have no problem helping you out because you're my brother but I'd like to hear please every now and then."

"Ah tough love," Riley said typing away on his laptop. "Don't you just love it."

Krista chuckled and she watched the monitor on her laptop.

"Okay can someone please tell me what is going on," Abigail asked.

"So you want to know why we are here," Ben asked her.

"Uh huh," Abigail said.

"We think that there might be a clue on the resolute desk in the Queen's study," Ben told her. "Does that help?"

"I just don't understand why it's so difficult for you to include others in your decisions," Abigail said.

"Door number one opening," Riley told them through the earpiece.

Ben opened the door and he started to go through but stopped and faced Abigail.

"Okay, let me try this out," Ben said. "Abigail, would you like to come with us please?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and she spoke. "Yes thank you."

"Ridiculous," Ben said. "You're staying here it's to dangerous."

Jennifer chuckled as she followed Ben out of the room.

"I am so coming," Abigail said as she followed the two siblings out of the room.

"Door number two," Ben said to Riley.

"Door number two coming up," Riley told him.

A buzzer went off indicating that the door was unlocked and Abigail went to open it but Ben stopped her.

"You're not coming," Ben told her in a firm voice.

"I'll call security," Abigail said opening the door and walking down the hallway.

Ben followed her out into the hallway and Jennifer rolled her eyes as she followed Ben and Abigail.

"Okay guys you should be near a service elevator," Krista told them.

Ben looked around and he picked up a vase full of flowers and started walking towards the service elevator.

"What are you doing," Abigail asked as she and Jennifer followed him. "Are those for the Queen?"

"The Queen's not here there's no flag flying," Ben told her as he opened the door to the service elevator. "The Queen's at Windsor. Sis get in."

Jennifer nodded and she got in the service elevator and Ben followed.

"What are you two doing," Abigail asked.

"We're going to see the desk without you," Ben told her as he put his hand on the service elevator's door. "Bye bye."

"No," Abigail said firmly as she stopped him from closing the door.

"No, no, no, don't let her go," Riley told them.

"Abigail," Ben started to say but was interuptted by a door opening. "Alright get in! Get in!"

Abigail smiled and she squeezed in between Ben and Jennifer. Ben shut the door and the elevator started going up.

"Ugh this is so painful," Jennifer said.

Ben looked at Abigail with a smile on his face.

"What," Abigail asked.

"You're wearing the perfume I bought you," Ben said.

"So," Abigail said looking away from him.

"So I think it smells kind of pretty," Ben told her.

"This is so awkward," Jennifer said.

"It's the flowers Ben," Abigail said ignoring Jennifer.

"No it's not," Ben said shaking his head and ignoring his sister as well.

The elevator came to a stop and Ben opened the elevator door. "Let's go," he said.

"Finally," Jennifer said as everyone climbed out of the elevator.

Everyone started walking down the hallway and Krista spoke.

"Okay now turn left," Krista told them.

They went to turn left but Ben spoke. "It's a dead end Krista."

"I mean right," Krista quickly said. "Go right."

They did as they were told and they turned right and started heading down that hallway. Everything was going pretty smoothly until they turned another corner and passed someone that was working there.

"Uh it's the flowers," Ben told the worker quickly showing them to her. "The petals...and the stamen..."

"Good," Abigail said as the three of them passed her.

Jennifer walked up to the Queen's office and she opened the door and made sure no one was in there before opening it all the way. She held it open for Ben and Abigail and she followed them shutting the door behind her.

"That's it," Ben said as he spotted the desk. He sat the flowers down on a table and Abigail spoke.

"The resolute desk," she said with a smile on her face.

"We're looking for writing, patterns in the carvings, it could be anything," Ben told them as he got into a kneeling positing and laid underneath the table on his back.

Jennifer and Abigail were examining the top and the sides of the desk when Ben spoke.

"Hey look at this," Ben said.

"What," Abigail asked as she got under the desk before Jennifer could. Jennifer glared at her and she folded her arms.

"Malcolm Gilvary 1880," Ben said.

"Malcolm Gilvary," Jennifer repeated as she paced back and forth to try and think of who this guy could be.

"Hold on one second," Riley said as he started to type away at his laptop. "Here we go. Malcolm Gilvary. Well he didn't make furniture, he made Chinese puzzle boxes."

Ben scooted forward a little and he opened a drawer on the desk and saw numbers on the door. A smile appeared on his face. "Wow," he said in amazement.

"What," Jennifer asked her brother.

"I think these drawers work like tumblers in a safe," Ben told them.

"Four drawers," Abigail said as she pointed to them. "A four digit combination?"

"What about a year," Jennifer suggested.

"Um let me see," Krista said typing at her laptop. "Queen Victoria, born 1819."

"One," Ben said as he moved a drawer. "Eight," Ben said as he moved a second drawer. "One," Ben said moving a third drawer. "Nine," Ben said as he moved the final drawer.

"Any luck," Riley asked them.

"No," Ben said.

"Hold on a second," Jennifer said. "1876 was on the inscription on the statue in Paris. Try that."

"Good thinking Jen," Ben said.

"One," Abigail said as she moved a drawer.

"Eight," Ben said moving the second drawer. "Seven," Ben said as he moved the third drawer. "Six," Ben said moving the final drawer. They heard a clicking noise and two buttons popped out. Ben smiled and he turned both of the buttons and pushed them in. Another drawer opened and Ben stared at it in amazement.

"Uh oh new rules," Ben said.

"What," Jennifer asked him as she walked over to Ben and Abigail.

"These markings," Ben said. "There like Incan or Aztec."

"I have never seen any symbols like this," Abigail said as Ben picked up the plaque.

"Hey sis can you read any of these symbols," Ben asked.

"No," Jennifer said. "I haven't seen any symbols like those either."

"This looks centuries older than the civil war," Abigail said as Ben blew off some dust that was on the plaque. "What do you think it means," Abigail asked them.

"Well I doubt it has anything to do with the plot to assassinate Lincoln," Ben said.

"Uh oh," Krista said.

"Mayday, mayday," Riley said as he saw a security guard walking towards the Queen's office on the monitor. "Guys get out of there."

Ben, Jennifer, and Abigail panicked and they rushed out of the office.


	9. The Car Chase

**Here's Chapter Nine! :)**

One of the security guards that put Ben, Jen, and Abigail in the holding room walked in to check on them and saw that they were gone.

"Hey where are my detainees," the guard asked.

"Okay let's make some noise," Krista said as she hit a button on her laptop making the fire alarm go off.

"The fire alarm's gone off," a security guard said.

"Uh oh. God save the Queen," Riley said with a smile on his face.

"All units go to action zebra," a guard said.

"What's going on now," the head of security asked as he walked into the surveillance room.

"Haven't the foggiest," one of the guards watching the monitors told him.

"Someone or something is causing this," a guard said as he looked at the surveillance cameras.

"All officers check your primary stations," the head of security said.

"This doesn't make any sense," another guard said.

"Find the source terminal and check public areas four and eight," the head of security ordered.

As everyone was being ordered out of the building Ben, Jen, Riley, and Abigail casually made their way out through the crowd of people unnoticed. As they started walking down the sidewalk one of Mitch's men spotted them.

"I got them," he told Mitch on his cellphone. "They're at the main gate."

The four continued walking like nothing had happened until Riley got tangled up in the leashes of a few dogs.

"Okay here we go," Riley said as he tried to get untangled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa alright! I'm a little bit allergic!"

"Riley," Ben said as he, Abigail, and Krista continued walking on ahead.

"A little help here," Riley said as he turned to the dog's owners.

Jennifer grabbed his arm and she pulled him away from the dogs.

"Thanks Jen," Riley said. He then noticed that the others had left. "Hey where did they go?"

"They went on ahead," Jennifer explained. "Come on."

They rushed down the sidewalk and turned a corner. They saw Ben, Abigail, and Krista up ahead and they rushed up to them.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Riley said with sarcasm in his voice. "Can I see the thing?"

Ben handed Riley the plaque that they found in the Queen's office.

"We went to Buckingham Palace and all I got was this old piece of wood," Riley asked as he examined the plaque.

"Look at the symbols Riley," Jennifer said they stopped walking. Krista looked at the plaque with wide eyes.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Krista said.

"It's an incredible discovery," Abigail said.

Ben turned his head and he saw Mitch and his men. A grin appeared on Mitch's face and Ben turned to the others.

"Wilkinson," Ben said as he motioned for his friends to run.

Jennifer glanced behind her and saw that Ben was right. The five took off running and Mitch turned to one of his buddies.

"Stop them," Mitch ordered. "Go, go, go!"

His friend took out a gun and he and Mitch ran after them.

"He's the one that's after the treasure," Ben said as they continued running.

They ran up to a car and Jennifer, Riley, and Krista got in the backseat, Ben got in the driver's seat, and Abigail got in the passenger's seat. Ben put the key in the ignition and he started the car. A small monitor turned on and Ben saw Mitch and his buddy standing behind them. Mitch's friend aimed a gun at them and Ben spoke.

"It's a gun," Ben yelled. "Get down!"

Everyone lowered their heads just in time as a bullet shot through the back window shattering glass over Riley, Jennifer, and Krista.

"We're trapped," Riley yelled.

"Hang on," Ben yelled as he put the car in reverse and started driving backwards. "Keep your heads down!"

Mitch's buddy continued to fire at them but stopped when Ben suddenly did a sharp turn. Ben continued to drive in reverse until he got onto the road. He then put the car in drive and floored it. Mitch and his buddies got in a car and drove after them.

"Ben they're getting closer," Abigail shouted as she glanced behind her.

"What is their problem," Krista asked.

They sped down the road and swerved in and out of cars as they tried to lose Mitch.

"Go left," Abigail told Ben. "Go left!"

"Hold on," Ben said as he made another sharp turn. They sped down the road until they came up to an intersection and a large red bus moved in front of them.

"Turn, turn," Jennifer yelled.

Ben turned but failed to miss slamming into the side of the bus. Everyone screamed as windows shattered making glass fly everywhere. The force of the impact caused Krista to slam into Jennifer making Jennifer slam into Riley causing him to hit his head on the door.

"Ugh," Riley grunted as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Sorry guys," Krista said.

"Don't worry about it," Riley told his sister.

"Everybody okay," Ben asked.

No one said anything. They continued to hang on for dear life as Ben sped down the road. Another large truck appeared in front of them and there was no way around it.

"Come on! Come on," Ben yelled.

"I want them stopped," Mitch ordered his friend.

His buddy reloaded his gun and he stuck his head out the window. He aimed at the car and Jennifer saw him.

"Look out," Jennifer yelled.

The man fired the gun and everyone ducked. Instead of the bullet hitting one of them however the bullet his the truck in front of them making the barrels that it was carrying fly out onto the road. Ben tried his best to avoid as many barrels as possible. After a moment or so he finally managed to get in front of the truck. Ben did another sharp turn and stopped in front of the truck. This caused the truck driver to slam on the breaks and come to a stop which caused Mitch to come to a stop behind it.

"Go, go, go, go, go," Riley told Ben.

Ben slammed on the accelerator and turned a corner and sped down the road again.

"Did you see where he went," Mitch asked his buddies as he dialed a number on his cellphone.

"What is that," Riley asked.

"Someone's phone," Krista told him.

Abigail reached into her purse and she looked at the caller ID.

"It's him," Abigail told everyone.

"You have his number on your speed dial," Riley asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh shut up," Abigail said.

"Here give me the phone," Jennifer told her.

Abigail nodded and she handed Jennifer her cellphone. Jennifer flipped it open and she spoke. "Mitch this has got to end before someone gets hurt."

"You give me what you got at Buckingham Palace and it won't be necessary," Mitch told her.

"Tell that to my father," Jennifer said in an angry voice.

Ben turned a corner and he had to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting the people that were standing in the middle of the road.

"Why are they standing in the middle of the street," Krista asked.

Ben drove slow and he beeped the horn to get the people to move out of the way.

"Where are all these people going," Ben asked.

"Why is everyone running," Riley asked.

Abigail glanced behind her and saw a large truck right behind them. "He's right there go go," Abigail yelled.

"Did I just run over a man's foot," Ben asked as he glanced behind him.

"Watch the people," Krista yelled.

Ben turned down a small alleyway and he knocked over bikes as he sped down it. The truck turned down the alleyway and sped after them.

"Go go," Jennifer told her brother. "Faster!"

Ben turned a corner and sped out onto the road.

"They're over there," Mitch's friend said.

"Alright alright I got them," Mitch said as he sped towards them.

"They're still behind us," Abigail said glancing behind her.

"I think I may have a way to lose them," Jennifer said. "Abigail does your phone have a camera in it?"

"No it's broken," Abigail told her.

"Damn it," Jennifer said as she handed Abigail back her phone. "Riley can you hand me the plaque please," Jennifer asked.

Riley nodded and he handed it over.

"Ben here's the plaque. You're going to have to run a red light," Jennifer said as she handed Ben the plaque.

"What," Krista asked in a shocked voice.

"I see where you're going with this sis," Ben said as he sped up towards an intersection. He then held up the plaque to his face and ran the red light. The security camera took a few pictures as Ben sped through the intersection.

"Riley, hack into the London Police Database and get a picture from that traffic cam," Ben told his friend.

"Okey-dokey," Riley said in an annoyed voice as he glanced at Ben and then started to type away at his laptop.

"You can't do it," Ben asked.

"No I can do it I just don't like people to _assume_ I can do it," Riley told him.

"Ha ha why thank you Riley," Abigail said with a smile on her face.

"Not to mention you forgot to say please," Jennifer said.

Ben rolled his eyes as he continued to drive down the road. Mitch eventually caught up to them and drove up beside them. Ben held the plaque out the window and Mitch turned to his friend.

"Get it," Mitch ordered.

Before Mitch's friend could reach out the window Ben tossed the plaque over a bridge and it fell into the water below.

"Stop, stop," Mitch's friend told him.

Ben swerved around a construction site and sped away from Mitch and his buddies. Mitch came to a stop at the bridge. One of his friends got out of the car and dove off of the bridge and into the water after the plaque. Mitch and another one of his friends walked over to the bridge and saw his buddy holding the plaque over his head.

"He's got it," Mitch said.

"What is it," his friend asked.

"I don't know but it's ours," Mitch said as he walked away. "Let's go."


	10. The Plaque Tells of the City of Gold

**Here's Chapter Ten! :)**

The group returned to Washington DC the next morning. They arrived at Patrick's house and he came out to greet them. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Abigail.

"Abigail," Patrick said as hugged her.

"Patrick," Abigail said in a friendly voice as she returned the hug.

"It's nice to see you two together again," Patrick said to Ben and Abigail.

"Yeah well we're not," Abigail said.

"Yeah," Ben said as he followed his dad in the house with Abigail and Krista close behind.

"Oh, I was hoping to get some of these boxes out of the house," Patrick said as he took Abigail's bag for her.

Jennifer went to go inside but stopped when she saw Riley struggling with a few large suitcases. Riley cursed as he tried to get the large suitcases up the steps. Jennifer chuckled as she went to give him a hand.

"Here let me help you," Jennifer said.

"No, no I got it," Riley told her.

Jennifer folded her arms and she watched Riley continue to struggle. Riley gave up trying to struggle with the bags as two of them fell back down to the bottom of the steps. Riley turned to Jennifer and spoke.

"Okay so maybe I do need a hand," Riley said.

Jennifer laughed as she walked down the stairs to grab a suitcase. With her help the two managed to drag them into the house. Jennifer shut the door behind them and they just left their things by the door. They joined the others in the dinning room. Riley got out his laptop and he showed Patrick the picture of the plaque.

"Well, I can't read the whole thing. But I can tell you that these are definitely precolonial Native American markings," Patrick told them.

"Easily five hundred years old," Krista said looking at the picture.

"Easily," Patrick agreed with her.

Patrick zoomed in on the plaque so he could get a better look.

"I can identify one symbol. Look at this," Patrick said pointing to the plaque. "Do you know what that is?"

"Sacred calendrical? I don't know," Ben said.

"That symbol is Cibola," Patrick said. "That's Cibola."

"The city of gold," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"The city of gold," Ben repeated after taking a deep breath.

Ben and Jennifer turned to each other and they instantly left the dinning room and went into the living room. Riley and the others looked confused as they followed the two siblings into the living room. When they got there they saw that Ben and Jennifer were looking through some books. Jennifer picked up a large book and she sat down on the couch and began flipping through pages. Ben paced back and forth as he flipped through the pages of his book. Riley and his sister glanced at each other and then back to their friends. Riley took a seat next to Jennifer, Krista sat down on a recliner, and Abigail and Patrick sat down on the other couch.

"I found it," Ben suddenly said. "In 1527, a Spanish ship wrecked on the Florida coast," Ben said as he read from the book that he was holding. Everyone listened closely as he continued. "There were only four survivors. One was a slave named Esteban who saved a local tribe's dying chief. As a reward, he was taken to their sacred city, a city built from solid gold. Later, when Esteban tried to find the city again, he never could. But the legend grew, and every explorer came to the new world in search of it. When General Custer's search for gold ended with his last stand at Little Bighorn, it became clear none would ever find it."

"Can you two imagine if the Confederates got their hands on the City of Gold," Patrick asked his children as he got to his feet. "My God."

"We need to go talk to her," Ben said.

Patrick turned around and faced his son and looked at him as though he were crazy.

"You're coming with us," Ben told his dad.

"No," Patrick said as he tried to leave the living room but Jennifer stood up and blocked his path.

"Hey," Jennifer said. "No one else can translate it."

"There are others," Patrick told his daughter. "There are several others."

"For ancient Native American," Ben asked. "There's no one better."

Abigail had a large smile on her face and Riley and Krista looked confused.

"Who are they talking about," Krista asked.

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know," Riley said.

"Look kids I can't go with you," Patrick told them. "It's been what twenty five years."

"Thirty two," Ben corrected.

"That long," Patrick said with a sigh. "There's a reason why we haven't spoken in thirty two years. We have nothing in common."

"Uh what about Jen and I," Ben asked.

"Oh yes of course," Patrick said. "And I'm sure she's just as proud of you two as I am."

"Who," Riley asked again.

"Their mom," Abigail told Riley and Krista.

"Look even if we were to go she wouldn't help us out anyway," Patrick told his children.

"Oh and why's that," Jennifer asked.

"You know how she feels about treasure hunting," Patrick told them.

"Okay so we won't tell her it's about another treasure," Jennifer told her dad. "I'll call mom and tell her that I'm coming over to introduce Riley to her. She's wanted to meet him for some time now."

"What," Riley asked as he got to his feet and walked over to her.

"That is a brilliant idea sis," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"Look Jen I don't mind meeting your mom I really don't. But shouldn't you always try and make a good first impression on meeting your fiancee's mother," Riley asked.

"Why wouldn't you make a good first impression," Jennifer asked him.

"Oh I don't know maybe because we'd be lying about why we're there," Riley said.

"Come on Riley please," Jennifer asked. "It's the only way we'll be able to get to talk to her about this."

Riley thought for a moment and then he sighed in defeat. "Alright," Riley said.

Jennifer smiled and she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Thanks honey."

"No problem," Riley said as he put and arm around her.

"Alright looks like we're going to Maryland," Ben said as he clapped his hands together. "I'll go to the airport and get our tickets."

"This visit should be interesting," Krista said with a chuckle as she watched Ben leave the house.


	11. The Visit

**Here's Chapter Eleven! :)**

The group arrived at the University of Maryland the next day and Ben turned to his father and saw that he was looking extremely nervous.

"Will you relax," Ben told his dad. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Sure," Patrick said in a sarcastic voice. "I should look at the bright side. It's been a long time. Maybe she lost her memory and she won't recognize me."

"Jen I'm having second thoughts about this," Riley told his fiancee.

"Riley it'll be fine," Jennifer assured him.

"Ugh I hate her," a woman said in an angry voice as she walked out of Emily Appleton's office.

"We're in the right place," Patrick said.

Riley laughed nervously and he went to take off running but Jennifer grabbed his arm.

"Riley we can't leave now," Jennifer said.

"Sure we can," Riley told her. "The car's not that far away."

"Come on Riley everything will be fine," Krista assured her brother. "Just stick to the plan."

"Easy for you to say," Riley said.

"Alright you guys stay out here until I come and get you," Jennifer told Ben and the others.

"Okay," Ben said.

Jennifer opened the door to her mom's office and she and Riley walked in.

"Jennifer," Emily said with a smile on her face as she walked up to her daughter and hugged her.

"Hi mom," Jennifer said as she returned the hug.

"It's so good to see you," Emily said as they parted.

"It's great to see you to," Jennifer said.

"And this must be Riley," Emily said with a smile on her face when she saw Riley standing next to Jennifer.

"Yes this is Riley," Jennifer told her. "Riley this is my mom Emily Appleton."

"Hello Riley it's nice to finally meet you," Emily said as she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Appleton," Riley said as he shook her hand.

"Oh please call me Emily," Emily told Riley.

"Alright Emily it is," Riley said with a smile on his face.

"Please have a seat," Emily told her daughter and Riley.

Jennifer and Riley took a seat on a couch and she sat down in an armchair across from them. Meanwhile back outside the office the others were still waiting to be called into the room.

"So how do you think it's going in there," Krista asked.

"So far so good," Patrick said. "I mean I don't hear any shouting in there."

But just as Patrick had said this they heard Emily shout.

"Don't tell me this is about another treasure," Emily said in a somewhat angry voice.

"Well there's your shouting dad," Ben said as he turned to his father.

Jennifer got up and she walked over to the office door. She opened it and she turned to her brother.

"I think she took it pretty well," Jennifer said in a sarcastic voice.

Ben chuckled and he went inside the office followed by Abigail, Krista, and Patrick.

"Benjamin," Emily said with a smile on her face as she went over and hugged her son.

"Hey mom," Ben said as he returned the hug.

"Abigail," Emily said with a shocked look on her face. "How nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again to," Abigail said.

"And who's this," Emily said as she turned to Krista.

"Oh I'm Riley's sister," Krista said as she held out her hand. "I'm Krista."

"It's nice to meet you Krista," Emily said as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to," Krista said.

Emily then turned to Patrick and the smile left her face.

"Oh," Emily said.

"You see," Patrick said as he turned to his children. "One syllable a knife through the heart."

"Dad knock it off," Jennifer said as she sat down next to Riley.

"She can do that," Patrick said as he turned to Jennifer.

"Oh yes," Emily said as she took a few steps closer to Patrick. "And I can also track the whereabouts of my toothbrush."

"I was not the one that left the toothbrushes in Marrakesh," Patrick told Emily. "I stowed them both in the travel case as instructed."

"Yes, and you also insisted on loading the luggage into the taxi," Emily reminded him.

"I didn't insist I loaded the luggage," Patrick said.

"Yes but not the travel case," Emily said.

"The travel case is not luggage," Patrick told her. "The travel case goes into the luggage. Who was in charge of packing the luggage?"

"I couldn't get the travel case into the luggage," Emily told Patrick. "It was full with that stupid rug you bought. You thought it had secret stitching."

"Mom," Ben said.

"How stupid was that," Emily said.

"It did have secret stitching," Patrick told her. "Six phony green leather suitcases."

"Mom," Ben said as he tried to get her attention again.

Patrick and Emily stopped arguing and they turned to Ben. Krista walked away and she sat next to Riley.

"I need you to look at this," Ben told his mom as he handed her the picture of the plaque.

"What's that a picture of," Emily asked as she took the photograph.

"It's very interesting," Ben said. "We think it might be Olmec."

"It is," Emily said as she walked over to her desk. "Yes, yes definitely Proto-Zoquean."

"We were hoping that you could translate it," Patrick said.

"Yes of course you were," Emily said as she put on her glasses.

"So this really is about another treasure hunt," Emily said as she looked from Ben to Jennifer.

"Mom, this is actually very important," Jennifer told her.

"Alright," Emily said with a sigh as she looked down at the photograph. "What have we got here? This glyph here, that means bird. And that means uh noble bird. Find the noble bird, let him take you by the hand and give you passage to the sacred temple."

Emily then looked over at Patrick and then she turned to her children and she started laughing.

"Oh you think this is a treasure map for Cibola don't you," Emily asked them.

"Well that is exactly what it is," Patrick said as he got to his feet.

"No, Patrick," Emily said. "This glyph doesn't mean Cibola it means the center of the world."

"You know you used to like it," Patrick told Emily as he walked over to her. "You fell in love with me on a treasure hunt."

"Here we go," Jennifer said as she turned to Riley.

"That was not love," Emily told Patrick. "That was excitement, adrenaline, and tequila."

"Mom," Ben said starting to get annoyed.

"And I was trying to get course credit," Emily said.

"Well the treasure hunting paid off," Patrick told her. "In case you haven't read the papers."

"It had nothing to do with you," Emily said. "It was Ben and Jen they found the treasure. You did nothing."

"Patrick, Emily, please," Abigail said as she looked at them. "Can we just figure out what's on the page?"

"Well that's it I'm afraid," Emily said as she picked up the photograph. "These glyphs are only partial. So you only have half a treasure map. I'm sorry. Not that I'm surprised," Emily said as she looked over to Patrick.

"We should probably get going," Ben said as he got to his feet.

"It was nice meeting you Emily," Riley said.

"It was nice to finally meet you to," Emily told him. "You and Jennifer will have to come back so we can have a proper visit."

"We will mom," Jennifer assured her. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Oh don't worry dear," Emily said as she gave her daughter a hug. "Take care."

"Thanks you to," Jennifer said.

"Bye mom," Ben said as he gave Emily a hug.

"Goodbye Ben," Emily said returning the hug.

After saying their goodbyes, the group left the office.


	12. The Oval Office

**Here's Chapter Twelve! :)**

"At least we know where the rest of the map is," Ben said as they left the University.

"What," Patrick said with a shocked expression on his face. "You know where it is. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because obviously you have a tendency to _over react_," Ben shouted.

The others jumped at his sudden raise of voice and stared at him.

"I'm sorry," Patrick said after a few seconds.

"So am I," Ben said with an apologetic look on his face.

"So where is it," Patrick asked.

"The description on the statue in Paris said these twins stand resolute," Jennifer told her father. "We think the map's divided between the two resolute desks."

"The resolute desk," Patrick repeated. Then a look of shock appeared on his face as he turned to Jennifer. "The resolute desk? The President's desk?"

"The President," Riley asked as he turned to Jennifer and then to Ben. "What President? Wait our President," Riley said with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately yes," Abigail told him.

"But that mean...we have to...the White House," Krista said with a deep breath.

"The Oval Office to be exact," Ben told everyone.

Patrick took a deep breath and he turned to Ben.

"Why would I over react to that," Patrick said with sarcasm in his voice.

The group went back to Washington and back to Patrick's house. Riley was at his computer and Jennifer and Krista were sitting next to him. Ben was pacing back and forth and Abigail was standing next to Riley looking at the screen on his laptop.

"The resolute desk is near the south wall," Patrick said as he entered the dinning room with a book in his hands. "Look at this," Patrick said as he placed the book on the table.

"Small door on the front of the desk," Ben said as he looked at the picture of the resolute desk.

"FDR had that put in so guests couldn't see his wheelchair," Patrick told his son.

"Guys," Riley said.

"What is it Riley," Jennifer asked as she turned to face his computer screen.

"Take a look at this," Riley said as he pointed to an article about the Easter Egg Roll.

"This could work," Abigail said.

"Why Abigail," Ben said with a smile on his face as he turned to her. "I believe it's time for you to make a date with your new boyfriend."

"I think you're right," Abigail said with a grin on her face.

The next day arrived and Ben, Jennifer, and Abigail went to the White House for the Easter Egg Roll. The White House Curator was going to show them the Oval Office.

"Is that Conner in the bunny suit," Ben asked.

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh when he said that.

"Shut up," Abigial said. "You know I've never been to an Easter Egg Roll. It's kind of sweet," Abigail said as she looked at all of the kids running around.

"Oh yeah I love it," Ben said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey I know you," a little boy said to Ben and Jennifer. They spun around and looked at the boy. "Your great great grandfather killed President Lincoln," the boy told them.

"No," Ben said as he tried not to get annoyed with the boy. "That would be John Wilkes Booth."

"Eisenschiml says that Booth was a tool in a greater conspiracy that involved men in Lincoln's Cabinet," the boy told them.

"Absurd," Jennifer told the boy. "Eisenchiml's book is filled with spotty research and false assumption."

"Oh yeah," the boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jennifer said starting to getting annoyed with the boy.

"How do you explain why Lincoln's bodyguard left his post that night," the boy asked.

"Because President Lincoln was never accompanied by guards when attending the theater. Are you listening," Ben asked the little boy. He was really started to get angry. "Especially on Good Friday."

"How do you explain why all the bridges out of Washington were closed except one," the boy asked. Heads were turning in their direction and Abigail had a large smile on her face. "The one Booth needed to escape," the boy finished.

"Okay run along now you impossible child," Ben said as he waved his hand. "Run along."

"What is going on with education in America," Jennifer asked her brother.

"Hey," Conner yelled as he spotted the three of them.

"Conner," Abigail said with a smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Gates," Conner said with a raised eyebrow as he turned to Ben and Jennifer.

"Conner," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Conner," Jennifer said.

"Oh we just ran into each other," Abigail told him.

After an awkward moment of silence Ben turned to Abigail.

"Well, aren't you going to ask him," Ben asked.

"Ask me what," Conner asked as he turned to Abigail.

"Nothing," Abigail told him.

"No really what," Conner said.

"I really wouldn't want to impose," Abigail said.

"Well, what she means is she doesn't think you can," Jennifer told Conner.

"Doesn't think I can what," Conner asked Jennifer.

"She wants to see the Oval Office," Ben told him.

"No," Abigail said with a laugh as she turned to Conner. "That is way to much to ask."

"No don't worry about it," Conner said. "I can do that."

"Really," Abigail asked with a smile on her face.

"You see," Ben said as he turned to Abigail.

"You can," Abigail asked.

"Yeah," Conner said.

"That is so cool Conner," Abigail said as she took his arm. "I have always wanted to see the Oval Office."

"Conner rocks," Ben said as he followed Conner and Abigail. Jennifer laughed and she gave Ben a playful slap on the shoulder.

After a few moments of walking they arrived at the Oval Office.

"Well here we are," Conner said as they walked in.

"Oh wow," Abigail said as she looked around.

"Empire furnishings and crenelated molding," Ben said with a smile on his face as he looked around. "Love it."

"Amazing feeling isn't it," Conner asked as he took a deep breath. "Standing in here."

"Yes amazing," Abigail said as she went to sit down but Conner stopped her.

"Uh I wouldn't," Conner said but Abigail immediately got to her feet.

"Oh sorry," Abigail said.

Conner saw Ben and Jennifer staring at the desk and he rushed over to them.

"Oh that's the resolute desk," Conner told them. "You might recognize it from the photo of young JFK Junior playing underneath while his father was working," Conner said as he opened a small door underneath the desk.

"Wonderful," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Conner said. "But many people don't know that this desk has a twin that sits in Buckingham Palace."

"Isn't that something," Ben said as he turned to his sister.

"Who knew," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Every President since Rutherford B. Hayes has used that desk," Conner said. "Except, uh Johnson and Nixon."

"And Ford of course," Abigail reminded him.

"Uh no," Conner said as he turned to her.

"Uh yes," Abigail said.

"No," Conner repeated.

"Yes," Abigail said started to get annoyed.

"Abigail," Ben yelled.

Abigail turned to him with a confused expression on her face.

"Did you lose an earring," Ben asked.

"Oh I did yes," Abigail said as she secretly removed one of her earrings. "Conner these were given to me by my grandmother."

"Well I suppose we should look for it," Jennifer said. "Wouldn't want anyone finding an earring that doesn't belong to the first lady in the Oval Office."

"Yes," Abigail said.

"Excellent point," Conner said. "Considering we're not supposed to be in here."

"Why don't we go over here and um check it out," Abigail said as she pointed towards a couch.

"Jen and I will check over here," Ben said as he pointed in the direction of the resolute desk.

When Abigail and Conner went over to the couch Ben and Jennifer went over to the desk and they started looking through drawers.

"Do you think it fell down here," Abigail asked Conner.

"Yes," Conner said as they got on their knees and started looking.

Jennifer pulled out a drawer and she heard one of the tumblers move in it. Ben and Jennifer looked up to make sure that Conner hadn't heard anything before continuing.

"Do you think it fell over here," Abigail asked as she pointed towards the end of the couch.

"Probably," Conner said as he started to get suspicious. "Oh no," Conner said as they looked underneath the couch.

Ben and Jennifer kept moving drawers to get the combination right. When they did a button appeared on the desk and a smile appeared on their faces.

"You did sit on the sofa," Conner told her.

"Oh, the bunnies," Abigail said as she and Conner got up and started looking through the stuffed bunnies on the sofa.

Ben turned the button that appeared and he pushed it in. There was a loud click and Conner turned towards them.

"Conner," Abigail quickly said as she dropped the earring on the sofa. He turned to look at the sofa and he saw the earring. "You found it!"

"I did," Conner said with a smile on his face.

Jennifer pulled out a drawer and they saw the place where the plaque should have been. Ben quickly got out his camera and Abigail threw her arms around Conner.

"Thank you so much. You're just the best," Abigail said as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Ben took a picture of the indent where the plaque once was and he pushed the drawer back in. Ben and Jennifer made sure everything was put back the way it was before getting to their feet. They looked at Abigail and Conner who were still kissing and Ben cleared his throat but she didn't hear him.

"Excuse me," Jennifer said.

Abigail pulled away from Conner and she saw that Ben and Jennifer were finished looking for the plaque.

"Thank you," Abigail told Conner as she got to her feet.

With that said Ben, Jennifer, and Abigail left the office.


	13. The Symbol

**Here's Chapter Thirteen! :)**

"It was empty," Ben said as he Jennifer, and Abigail met Riley, Krista, and Patrick on the sidewalk.

"Someone must have taken it," Abigail told them.

"Brightest men in our country sat at that desk for over a hundred years," Patrick said.

"Take a look at this," Ben said as he took out his camera and brought up the picture that he took.

"Of course someone found the map," Patrick said.

"A symbol stamped into the wood," Ben told them.

"The Presidential seal," Krista said as she looked at the picture.

"It's not the Presidential seal," Abigail said. "You see, the eagle's holding a scroll instead of olive branches."

"I'm not sure what this is," Ben said.

"So what do we do now," Patrick asked.

"Did none of you read my book," Riley asked.

Everyone turned to look at Riley with confused expressions on their faces.

"The eagle clutching the scroll," Riley said.

"Do you know what it means," Jennifer asked him.

"Yeah," Riley told her. "But it's not something I can tell you. It's something that I have to show you. In my book."

Everyone went back to Patrick's house and Ben unwrapped a copy of Riley's book that he had sent him.

"You didn't even open it," Riley asked with a hurt look on his face.

"I was moving," Ben said.

"Chapter thirteen," Riley told him.

Jennifer put a comforting arm around Riley and he put his arm around her.

"The President's Secret Book," Ben asked as he read the title of the chapter.

"The President's Secret Book," Riley repeated with a smile on his face. "It happens to be a collection of documents for presidents, by presidents, and for presidents' eyes only. And I'm not talking about JFK here guys. The eighteen and a half missing minutes of the Watergate tapes. Did the Apollo really land on the moon? Did it? Did it? And the coup de grace...Area 51."

"Come on Riley," Abigail said with a laugh. "That's...that's an urban legend."

"Is it Abigail," Riley asked as he turned to her. "Is it?"

"It's just totally," Abigail started to say but Riley cut her off.

"Crazy," Riley asked.

"Yeah," Abigail said.

"Hmm. Because the last time I checked, we pretty much make our living on crazy," Riley reminded her.

"He's got a point Abigail," Jennifer told her.

"Why thank you Jen," Riley said. He then kissed her.

"Same symbol," Patrick said as he pointed to a picture that was in Riley's book.

"It was released in '66 under the Freedom of Information Act," Riley told them. "The eagle and the scroll, the secret symbol in the President's Book."

"So what you're saying that whatever was on that plank is now in the President's Secret Book," Patrick asked Riley.

"Ben," Riley said as he turned to his friend. "If it was you trying to convince me, you'd have less evidence and I'd already believe you by now."

"Well you know where we have to go now don't you sis," Ben asked Jennifer.

"Yep," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

The others went back to Patrick's house while Ben and Jennifer went to talk with Agent Sedusky.

"The eagle with the scroll," Sedusky asked as he looked at the picture that Ben had taken at the White House.

Ben and Jennifer nodded. They were sitting in Sedusky's office trying to find out if there really was a secret book.

"Conspiracy theorists believe that it's the symbol of the President's Secret Book," Sedusky said as he laid Riley's book on the desk in front of them.

"You bought my fiance's book," Jennifer said as she looked at Sedusky.

"He writes a book about government conspiracies and you don't think we know about it," Sedusky said with a laugh.

"But is it true," Ben asked. "Does the President have a secret book?"

Sedusky sighed and he put on his glasses and took another look at the page. After a few seconds of looking at it he removed his glasses and looked up at Ben and Jennifer.

"Do you two like ducks," Sedusky asked them.

Ben and Jennifer turned to each other with a confused expression on their faces and then they turned back to Sedusky.

The three of them left Sedusky's office and they were walking outside in front of a large fountain.

"There is a book," Sedusky told them.

"Why are you telling us out here," Ben asked.

"Because inside I'm a federal agent," Sedusky told them. "Out here, I'm talking to you two as a friend."

"Where's the President's Book kept," Jennifer asked Sedusky.

"Only the current President knows," Sedusky said. "The book is passed from President to President, and each one chooses his own hiding place."

"You're the FBI. Can't you get it for us," Ben asked Sedusky.

"The only way you two will ever see that book is if one of you gets elected President," Sedusky told them.

"Well you never know," Jennifer said.

Ben and Jennifer went back to their father's house and everyone was sitting in the living room trying to decide what to do.

"All I need is a few minutes alone with him," Ben said.

"A few minutes? Really," Jennifer asked as she sat down on the couch next to Riley.

"Ben, even if you were married to the President you wouldn't be able to get a few minutes with him," Riley told his friend.

"Not when he's surrounded by his handlers. But if I can get him alone," Ben started to say but Krista cut him off.

"How do you expect to get the President alone," Krista asked Ben.

"Before the Civil War, the states were all separate," Ben told them. "People used to say 'The United States are.' It wasn't until the war ended that people started saying 'The United States is.' Under Lincoln, we became one nation."

"And Lincoln payed for it with his life," Jennifer said.

"So did Thomas Gates," Ben told her.

"Right," Jennifer said with a sigh as she leaned back on the couch. Riley turned to Jennifer and he put a comforting arm around her. Jennifer smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thomas Gates payed with his life," Ben said.

"So," Ben said as he looked at everyone. "How am I going to get him alone?"

Everyone shrugged.

"I'm going to kidnap him," Ben said. "I'm going to kidnap the President of the United States."

"That's not funny," Abigail said as she turned to Ben.

"I'm your father," Patrick said as he turned to Ben. "How do you expect me to react to that? I can't let you ruin your life."

"Ben you are obviously not think straight here," Jennifer said as she got to her feet.

"Are you out of your mind," Abigail asked.

"Read my book and you'd know that you can't get to that book," Riley told Ben as he got to his feet.

"Exactly how do you plan on doing this," Patrick asked.

"I was thinking Mount Vernon," Ben said.

"What," Abigail asked.

"I'm in," Riley said.

"Riley," Jennifer said with shock in her voice as she turned to her fiance.

"Come on sis I need your help," Ben said as he got to his feet and walked over to her.

"Ben this is completely different from stealing the Declaration of Independence," Jennifer told her brother.

"I know," Ben said.

"How can you be so calm," Jennifer asked.

"Well it's best not to get freaked out over something like this," Ben told his sister. "Please I need your help Jen."

Jennifer turned from Riley to Ben and she sighed. "Alright fine I'll help you. But I'll be helping you from the computer or something."

"Thanks sis," Ben said as he gave her a hug.

"No problem," Jennifer said returning the hug.


	14. The Party

**Here's Chapter Fourteen! :)**

"Sir, we're going to have to move the President's birthday party," a man at the White House Press Office said. "Some historian claims that the Spencer Landmark Hotel was used for Klan meetings in the late 1800s."

"Does anyone know if this is true," another man asked.

"Sir," a woman said. "I've got the Washington Gazette. They want a quote on, is the President being insensitive to minority issues?"

"Doesn't matter if it's true," another man said.

"Get me a list of the approved alternates," a man said. "Patty what do you have?"

"Yeah I know it's short notice," Riley said on the phone back at Patrick's house. "But the pipe burst in the hotel that we previously booked. There is water everywhere."

Jennifer was at her laptop next to Riley and she let out a small laugh. Riley turned to her and he gave her a wink.

"A retirement party for two hundred people," Patrick said on another phone. "Gunston Hall."

"Monticello is booked," a woman said as she looked at her laptop. "So is Gunston Hall and so is Tudor Place. Looks like the Denbe Hotel is available and so is Mount Vernon."

"Oh wow you are a life saver," Riley said.

"The Denbe is great," a woman said.

"The Denbe will work," a man said.

"Scratch that," the woman said. "The Denbe Hotel is just booked. Mount Vernon is all we got."

"Book it," the man told her. "Before someone else does."

Ben and Patrick were on a boat in a lake next to the Mount Virginia Hotel and Ben put his goggles on and made sure the oxygen was working properly in his oxygen tank and he dove into the water. A police boat came up to Patrick's small boat and an officer spoke.

"Good evening sir," the officer said in a friendly voice.

"Evening," Patrick said as he reeled in his fishing line.

"Are you aware that you are in a restricted area," the officer asked him.

"Yeah but this is where the fish are," Patrick told him innocently.

"That may be," the officer said. "But I'm going to need to have you move up river."

Ben made it to shore while the officers were talking with Patrick and he climbed over a ledge.

"Are you aware that according to article one section twenty five of the Maryland Constitution that I'm allowed to fish in public water," Patrick asked.

"Are you aware sir that I have the right to detain you without cause," the officer asked him.

"I am going to go back to where I came from as fast as possible," Patrick said with a laugh.

Ben took off his scuba suit and he fixed his tie on his tux. He then took out a bottle of champagne and he spoke. "Maybe one day I'll where this thing to a party I was actually invited to."

Ben then walked up to a security guard and spoke in a friendly voice.

"Hey you didn't happen to see a kind of a cute brunette walking around here," Ben asked. "I went to get her a drink and she disappeared."

"No sir," the security guard said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got no game tonight," Ben said with a laugh as he headed up to the party. "Happy birthday Mr. President," Ben said when he spotted him.

"Oh thank you," the President said with a smile on his face.

"Ben Gates," Ben told the President. "The Templar Treasure."

"Oh right Ben Gates yeah," the President said as he turned around to face him.

"I can't tell you what a thrill it is for me to be invited here tonight sir," Ben said with a smile.

"Yeah you must have the secret service hopping by now," the President said.

"Sir," Ben asked with confusion in his voice.

"Considering your newly discovered lineage," the President said.

"Oh yeah," Ben said with a laugh.

"Carry on," the President said with a smile on his face.

"I beg your pardon sir, but I know what a huge admirer you are of George Washington and I thought you might want to take a look at this," Ben said as he showed him an old piece of paper with blue prints on it. "Have a look at that."

"This is a map of Mount Vernon drawn by George Washington himself," the President said as he looked at the blue prints.

"Mr. President that is exactly what it is," Ben said.

"I was an architectural history major at Yale," the President told Ben.

"I did not no that," Ben said.

"Oh you didn't," the President asked.

"No," Ben said with a shocked expression on his face. "It belonged to my great uncle. He got it from the granddaughter of a slave named Charlotte. Charlotte who lived here and worked here at Mount Vernon."

"Yeah," the President said.

"And were standing right here sir," Ben said as he pointed to the blue prints. "This line is an underground tunnel, an escape route that was never found."

"I wonder...I wonder if it's still there," the President said as he looked at Ben.

"Well," Ben said with a laugh. "One way to find out sir."

"Well maybe we should take a look," the President suggested.

"Are we aloud to do that," Ben asked him.

The President looked at him with a smile on his face.

"No I mean I know you're aloud to do that," Ben said as he and the President laughed. "You're the President. Can I come with you," Ben asked as he and the President left.

Back at Patrick's house Jennifer was sitting on the couch tapping the arm of it nervously. Riley was sitting next to her and he was typing away at his laptop. Abigail and Krista had decided to get some sleep because there was really nothing more that either of them could do. Riley turned towards Jennifer and saw the worried look on her face.

"Jen relax," Riley said to his fiancee.

"Relax," Jennifer said as she turned to him. "How can I possibly relax when my brother and dad could go to jail for life?"

Riley turned off his lap top and he sat it on the coffee table. He then put his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Everything is going to be fine," Riley assured her. "Remember this is Ben we're talking about. The guy who got out of going to jail for stealing the Declaration of Independence."

A small grin appeared on Jennifer's face and she looked up at Riley.

"You always know how to cheer me up," Jennifer said.

Riley smiled and he leaned in and the two started kissing.

Meanwhile, the President and Ben were walking down a tunnel and they came to a set of stairs.

"You guys are just everywhere," the President said to the security guards as he and Ben climbed down some stairs. "Give my friend your flashlight would you please?"

"Yes sir," the security guard said.

"Thank you," the President said with a smile on his face.

"Well according to this map," the President said as he shined his light on it. "It should be...that's one," the President said as he shined his flashlight down one tunnel. "Two," the President said as he shine his flashlight into another tunnel. "In here. Yeah it should be in here."

"May I," Ben asked the President.

"Yes absolutely," the President told him.

"Alright," Ben said as he walked into the tunnel.

"You know Craig," the President said as he turned to one of his security guards. "I appreciate you doing your job but I have no enemies down here. In the cellar. In this tiny little room."

"I'll just wait here then," the security guard told the President.

The President nodded and he walked into the room with Ben.

"Over here," Ben said to the President.

"That's the mark of George Washington," Ben said as he shined his light on the wall. "Only it's slightly different."

"How," the President asked.

"These axes," Ben said as he pointed to it. "The angle's off. For it to correspond to the ones on the map it should form a perfect v," Ben said as he reached his hand out and moved one of the axes.

They heard a noise and the two smiled at each other.

"Okay what else," Ben asked.

"The arrowhead," the President said as he looked down at the map. "It's sideways," the President reached a hand out and turned the arrowhead on the wall until it was straight. The moment the President did this a wall slide open next to them.

"We're alright don't worry," the President yelled out to his security guards.

The two climbed in through the tiny opening and the President spoke.

"Come on," the President said as he started making his way towards a door.

Ben turned around and shut them inside.

"Mr. President," one of the guards called as he walked into the tunnel. "We have a breech in zone nine.

"Gates what are you doing," the President asked as he shined his flashlight at Ben.

"I'm sorry Mr. President," Ben said with an apologetic look on his face. "I need to ask you a question which I know you can't answer unless we're alone."

"I want a sledgehammer, I want a crowbar, I want a jackhammer now," a security guard shouted as he walked into the tunnel.

"Tom," another security guard said. "Alert the Vice President."

"Mr. President," Ben said as they walked down the tunnel. "Sometime between 1880, when the resolute desk was placed in the Oval Office and now, one of our Presidents found a secret compartment in the desk. Hidden inside was a plank with Native American writing on it. A treasure map to Cibola, the legendary City of Gold sir."

"You did all of this just to ask me about a treasure map," the President asked him.

"That map was a possible key to proving Thomas Gates' innocence," Ben told him. "Now I know for a fact that the plank is no longer in the resolute desk," Ben started to say but the President cut him off.

"You've been in my desk to," the President asked in a somewhat angry voice.

"But I believe the whereabouts of the plank is now hidden...in the President's Book sir," Ben said. "The book known only to our Presidents. It contains all of our nations secrets."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," the President said with a chuckle.

"I saw the seal in the desk sir," Ben said. "I know the map exists."

"And you're not going to tell me the way out of here unless you get what you want," the President said as he walked up to Ben.

"The way out is that direction," Ben said as he shined his flashlight down another tunnel. "And I'll show you," Ben said turning back to the President.

"You don't negotiate very well do you," the President asked.

"No sir," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"I don't get you Gates," the President said as they continued walking. "You do all of this, you're willing to go to prison, just to clear your ancestor's name."

"The way out is just down those stairs," Ben told the President. "Every thing I am is because of my ancestors sir. Thomas Gates gave his last full measure of devotion to his country to stop the KGC. When someone dies for their country I believe they should be honored."

"Last full measure of devotion," the President asked with confusion in his voice.

"Lincoln's my favorite President sir," Ben told him. "No offense."

"None taken," the President said with a smile on his face. "He's my favorite to."

"Sir I know the book exists," Ben said as he and the President walked down a set of stairs. "And my question is, will you agree to let me see it?"

"Even if something like that really did exist," the President said as he turned around to face Ben. "Why do you think I would actually just give it to you?"

"Because it will probably lead us to the discovery of the greatest Native American treasure of all time," Ben told him. "A huge piece of culture lost. You can give that history back to its descendents. And because you're the President of the United States sir, whether by innate character, or the oath you took to defend the Constitution, or the weight of history that falls upon you, I believe you to be an honorable man sir."

"Gates people don't believe that stuff anymore," the President told him.

"They want to believe it," Ben said.

Ben opened a door and he and the President stepped outside into a wooded area.

"Nearest highway is that direction," Ben told him. "You'll understand if we part ways here."

"Gates," the President said.

Ben stopped walking and he turned around to face the President.

"Sir," Ben asked.

"The following conversation never happened," the President said. "The book exists."

"Where is it," Ben asked.

"Where else do you keep a book," the President asked. "In the library of Congress. X, Y, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 6."

"Thank you sir," Ben said.

"You'll also need to know 3, 7, 9, 4," the President said.

"Got it," Ben said.

"And Gates," the President said.

"Sir," Ben asked.

"Two hundred people know you held me against my will," the President told him. "I can't tell them why, unless you find what you're looking for. You'll be charged with kidnapping the President. You know what that means?"

"Yes sir," Ben said. "Very much so sir."

"Gates I want you to do something for me," the President said.

"It would be a privilege sir," Ben said.

"Page forty seven," the President said. "Just have a look at that."

Ben nodded and with that said the two went their separate ways.


	15. The Secret Book

**Here's Chapter Fifteen! :)**

As Ben walked up to his car he pulled out his cellphone and he dialed a number. It rang a few times and Riley's voice sounded from the other side.

"Ben are you okay," Riley asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ben assured his friend. "I need you guys to meet me at the Library of Congress in twenty minutes."

Before Riley could answer back Ben hung up and he got into the passenger's seat.

"Go," Ben said as he turned to his dad.

"Okay," Patrick said as he started the car and drove off.

Back at Patrick's house Riley was trying to wake up Jen who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Jen," Riley said as he gently shook her. "Jen wake up."

Jennifer stirred and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's going on," Jennifer asked as she got into a sitting position and stretched.

"Ben called. He says that we've got to meet him at the Library of Congress in twenty minutes," Riley told her.

"The Library of Congress," Jennifer asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't ask me," Riley said as he got to his feet. "I didn't have time to ask him any questions. He hung up before I could."

"Alright I'll go and wake up Abigail," Jennifer said as she got to her feet and started heading to one of the guest rooms.

"I'll wake up Krista," Riley said as he made his way to the other guest room.

Patrick pulled up to the Library of Congress moments later and Ben got out of the car quickly and started heading up the stairs.

"X, Y, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 6," Ben said out loud as he tried not to forget the code that the President told him. "X, Y, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 6. X, Y, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 6."

"Hey," Jennifer said as she, Riley, Abigail, and Krista walked up the stairs seconds later.

"Hey," Ben said as he glanced at them.

"Where's dad," Jennifer asked.

"Waiting in the car," Ben told her. "We're close," Ben told them as they walked into the building.

"Where do we start," Riley asked as they walked down a long hallway.

"XY is the book classification code," Krista said.

"Stands for special collections," Ben told them. "Which means very very special books."

"So where are they," Jennifer asked.

"This way," Abigail told them. "We'll have to sneak in."

They followed Abigail and they quickly went through a door that one of the janitors had left. The group quickly climbed up a set of stairs as fast as they could.

"Here we go," Abigail said as they followed her over to a large bookcase. "XA, XM," Abigail said as she started reading the letters on the bookshelves.

They followed her out of the room and over to another door but it was locked.

"Look," Abigail said as she pointed to a small activation keyboard. "Do you have a code?"

"3, 7, 9, 4," Ben said as he hit each button. He opened the door and they quickly went inside.

"What did the President say the number was," Abigail asked as they started looking around the shelves.

"2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 6," Ben told her.

Jennifer spun around and started looking at a bookshelf and she started counting off the numbers.

"2, 3, 6, 7," Jennifer said as she ran her finger over the numbers. "X, Y, 2, 3, 3. 2, 3, 7, 8. Here," Jennifer yelled to the others.

Everyone joined her at the bookshelf and Ben walked over to her.

"2, 3, 4, 7, 9," Ben and Jennifer said as they moved their fingers across the numbers. "2, 3, 4, 7, 9. 76, 78."

"It's not here," Jennifer said.

"Maybe someone checked it out," Krista said.

Ben reached up and took a book off the shelf and Abigail spoke to know one in particular.

"Why would he send us here if there's no book," Abigail asked.

"He probably wanted us to get caught," Riley told her.

"But there's got to be a book," Jennifer said. "There just has to be."

"This may be the end of the line Jen," Riley said as he turned to her.

"No it can't be," Jennifer told her fiance. "We're so close."

Ben went to put the book back on the shelf but something caught his eye.

"Here," Ben said as he handed the book he was holding to Riley.

Riley took the book and Ben moved a ladder over to the shelf and he climbed up it. He then started handing books to Riley.

"What do you see Ben," Krista asked.

"There's a six dial combination lock," Ben told them.

"So what's the combination," Jennifer asked her brother.

"The location's the combination," Ben told his sister.

Ben started turning the dials to their correct numbers and Riley spoke.

"The location's the combination," Riley repeated in a quiet voice.

Once he turned the last dial there was a clicking noise and a drawer popped out. Everyone looked at the book with a shocked expression on their faces. Ben took the book out of the drawer and he climbed down the ladder.

"I was right," Riley said with a smile on his face. "I was right!"

"Well done Mr. Poole," Ben said as he climbed down the ladder and patted his friend on the back.

"I knew there was a book," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. She then threw her arms around Riley and she kissed him. Riley smiled and he set the books down on a table and he threw his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Ben turned to them and he cleared his throat. They didn't hear him and they continued kissing.

"Hello," Ben said.

"Guys," Krista yelled.

Riley and Jennifer quickly parted and they turned to Ben.

"Sorry," they both said.

Ben chuckled and he undid the rope that kept the book shut. Riley looked down at the book and he saw a symbol on it and a smile appeared on his face.

"The eagle and the scroll," Riley said.

Ben put his reading glasses on and he started flipping through the pages of the book. Riley held out his hand when something caught his eye.

"Area 51," Riley said in an excited voice.

"Shush," Ben told his friend as he continued flipping through the pages.

Jennifer laughed and she put her arms around him and he put an arm around her.

"The Kennedy assassination," Riley said in an excited voice when he saw Ben flip passed it.

"Shh," Ben told him again as he continued flipping through the pages.

"We don't have time Riley," Krista told her brother.

"Yeah I guess that's true," Riley said with pout. Jennifer smiled and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Here," Ben said. He then read the passage out loud. "April 1865, Queen Victoria sends Pike two coded missives. The first is received. Contains information regarding New World Treasure. The City of Gold," Ben said with a grin on his face as he turned to his sister. She returned the smile and Riley spoke.

"Wait, the Queen wanted to help the confederacy," Riley asked.

"A divided America would've been weaker," Krista told her brother.

"And they needed cotton from the south," Jennifer added.

"The second missive was thought to contain a Playfair Cipher suggesting contact with Laboulaye, who'll hide clues before his death," Ben said as he continued reading from the book.

"That's the cipher that was written in the Booth Diary Page that Thomas tried to burn," Jennifer said.

"The one we have," Riley added.

"Exactly," Ben told them. "1880, resolute desk arrives in Washington, sent by queen to President Hayes," Ben said. He then flipped a page and he took out a photograph of the plank that they were looking for. "Look at that," Ben said as he handed the photograph to Abigail.

"Missing plank from the White House," Abigail said with a smile on her face. "Wow."

"Here's the final entry by President Coolidge," Ben said as he turned to Riley and Jennifer. He then looked back down at the book and continued reading. "1924, I found a plank in a secret desk compartment. Plank photographed and then destroyed. Borglum commissioned to destroy landmarks in sacred Black Hills mountains."

"Borglum," Krista asked as she thought out loud. "Mount Rushmore?"

"He carved Mount Rushmore to erase the map's landmarks in order to protect the City of Gold," Jennifer said.

"Mount Rushmore was a coverup," Riley said in a quiet voice.

Just then they heard police sirens approaching the building.

"What is it," Krista asked.

Riley walked over to the window and looked down to the street.

"There's my tax dollars at work coming to arrest me," Riley said.

"They're not coming for you Riley," Ben told his friend. "They're coming for me. Go to the car."

"No Ben," Abigail said as she walked over to him.

"Go," Ben told them. "I'll meet up with you."

"This way," Abigail told Riley, Jennifer, and Krista.

Riley grabbed Jennifer's hand and the three followed Abigail.


	16. The Quick Escape and the Translation

**Hi guys. I'm sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter to this story. I've been working on another story and I forgot about this one lol. So here's Chapter Sixteen! It's nearing the end! :)**

Moments later, police cars swarmed the Library of Congress and agent Sedusky started walking up to the building along with a few other officers.

"So Gates abducts the President, let's him go, and then heads to the Library of Congress," one of the agents asked Sedusky with confusion in his voice. "Why?"

"Maybe he wants to check out a book," Sedusky told him.

Ben quickly snapped a picture of the photograph of the plank on his camera phone and then flipped to page forty seven and took a picture of that. He then put the book back where it was and left the room. He looked over the edge of a railing and saw Jennifer, Riley, Abigail, and Krista running down below.

The four stopped running and started to walk casually through a door and down a staircase. FBI agents entered the building and started searching for them. Ben went to head down the same set of stairs that his friends went down but saw that some agents were close behind them. Ben headed back up the stairs and he dialed a number on his cellphone.

"Dad," Ben yelled as he continued running up the stairs.

"Ben," Patrick said in a quiet voice outside the library. "You and your sister have got to get out of there. I had to move the car. There's FBI and Secret Service all over the place."

"Calm down," Ben told his dad. "I sent a picture of the plank to your cellphone."

"You can do that," Patrick asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, I can do that," Ben told him. "Did you get it?"

"I got it," Patrick said as he looked at the picture. "Look."

"Take it to mom for translation," Ben told him.

"Why me," Patrick asked.

Jennifer, Riley, Abigail, and Krista walked through a door gasping for air from all the running that they had to do.

"How are we going to find Ben," Riley asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer told him.

"Hold it," a police officer shouted as the four rounded the corner. They gasped in shock as the officer held up a flashlight in their faces. "Who are you? ID."

"We work here," Abigail said as they held up their ID badges.

"We were told to evacuate," Krista told the officer.

"We're not sure what's going on in there," Riley added.

"My car is parked in that special section over there, Jennifer said.

"One second I'm reading," Riley added. "And then we were rushed out."

"Go ahead," the officer told them as he handed them back their ID badges.

"Thank you," Abigail said.

"Thank you for your help officer," Jennifer told him.

"Best of luck," Riley added as the four rushed towards Jennifer's Porsche.

Jennifer unlocked the car and she got in the driver's seat while Riley rode shotgun. Abigail and Krista got in the back of the car and everyone buckled up.

"Start the car," Riley told her.

Jennifer turned the ignition on and she saw Ben out of the side mirror.

"Put it in gear," Riley said.

"Uh oh," Jennifer said as she saw a police officer walking up to them.

"What's the problem," the officer said. "It's clear let's go."

"We're going to jail," Riley said as he watched the officer.

"No we're not Riley," Jennifer assured him.

She opened the top of her Porsche and she took off. She glanced behind her and saw Ben chasing after the car.

"Get in," Jennifer shouted to her brother.

Ben ran and jumped into the backseat. Abigail and Krista helped pull him in and Abigail spoke.

"You okay," Abigail asked.

"Yeah," Ben said. "I'm in go!"

Jennifer put the top back up and she sped out into the parking lot.

"Hang on," Jennifer yelled as she took a sharp right turn and sped through the parking lot. She then slammed her foot down on the accelerator and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Okay we can do this!"

"Close the barricade," an officer ordered. "Close the barricade! Lock it down!"

The entrance rails started to go up in front of them and Ben shouted.

"Drive, drive, drive!"

"I don't think so," Jennifer shouted as she saw the entrance rails coming up. She then slammed her foot even farther down on the accelerator.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Riley shouted as he grabbed the armrest bracing himself for a possible collision.

Jennifer's car somehow managed to make it over the rails and the police cars that were chasing them slammed into them.

"That did not turn out the way it was supposed to," Riley said.

"How the hell did they find us so quickly," Jennifer asked.

"I'll tell you how," Riley said as he turned to his fiancee. "The President is a tattletale."

"Sedusky," Ben said. "He was there. He knows more about the book than I originally thought."

"So," Krista asked as she turned to Ben. "How did the President feel about being kidnapped?"

"He was okay," Ben said.

Jennifer chuckled and she glance at Riley and saw that he was breathing heavily.

"Hey hon, are you going to be okay," Jennifer asked.

"Oh yeah," Riley said as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "I'll be fine."

Meanwhile, back at Emily Appleton's office, Emily was just packing up to leave when Mitch Wilkinson opened the door and walked inside.

"Dr. Appleton," Mitch asked.

Emily looked up at the man and then continued to sort her papers.

"No, this office is closed I'm sorry," Emily told him.

"I do apologize for the lateness of the hour," Mitch said as he shut the door. "My name is Mitch Wilkinson," Mitch said as he walked up to her. "I've got something I want you to take a look at. It'll just take a minute," Mitch said as he took out his cellphone and handed it to her.

"You're a treasure hunter," Emily said as she looked up from the picture of the plank.

"No ma'am," Mitch said as he took a seat on the chair in front of her desk. "Just a man trying to make his mark on history. Can you help me?"

"Um," Emily said as she looked down at the photo. "No, I don't know that language. I'm sorry I can't help you," she then put the cellphone down on the desk and continued to sort through some papers.

Mitch stared at Emily for a moment until his cellphone rang.

"Oh excuse me," Mitch said. He then answered the phone. "Yes," Mitch asked. Emily looked up at him with a suspicious look on her face. "Got it," Mitch said. He then hung up the phone and turned to Emily. "Your ex-husband's on his way up. He wants the translation," Mitch said as he got to his feet. "Tell him anything but the truth. Get rid of him. His life depends on it," Mitch told her as he pulled back his jacket showing her a gun.

Patrick walked down the hallway towards Emily's office and when he got there he stopped and knocked.

"Emily," Patrick asked. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and walked inside. He looked around the room but he didn't see her. He turned to leave when Emily came out of another room. "Look," Patrick said as he faced her. "I know I'm the last person you want to see, and I'm not comfortable either. But uh, we need you to translate something. Ben sent me. He and his sister need your help."

"Yes of course," Emily said as she walked up to Patrick. "If it's for my children of course. What is it?"

"Oh," Patrick said a little caught off guard. He didn't think that she would agree to help him out. He then reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. "It's in the cellphone. I'm not sure how to bring it out."

"Oh give it to me," Emily said as she snatched the phone from Patrick and headed over to the couch to sit down.

"We know it leads to Mount Rushmore," Patrick told Emily as she brought up the picture. He then took a seat next to her and she stared at him for a moment.

Emily then held a magnifying glass up to the cellphone and she spoke.

"Yes. Islands...islands of stone in a sea of grass," she told him. "That's what the Lakota used to call the Black Hills in South Dakota."

"Right," Patrick said.

"Find where the moon touches the earth and release the hummingbird," Emily said as she handed his phone back to him.

"That's it," Patrick asked.

When Emily didn't answer Patrick got to his feet. Before he left he stopped and turned to face Emily.

"Did it ever occur to you," Patrick started to say. He then took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Did it ever occur to you that I did the things I did to impress you?"

"No you didn't," Emily told him. "You did it because you wanted to and I would have done the same thing, except one of us had to grow up and stay home to look after Ben and Jen. It certainly wasn't going to be you. Did it ever occur to you that I made sacrifices for us that you never did?"

Patrick looked at her with a hurt look on her face. After he didn't answer her she spoke again.

"No, of course not," Emily said. "So just go away."

Patrick continued looking at Emily with a hurt look on his face for a few more seconds. He then nodded and he turned and left the office. Emily took in a deep breath and she shook her head.

"Lousy tequila," Emily said. She then looked up and saw Mitch enter the office with a smile on his face.

"Don't feel bad," Mitch told her. "You did good. Patrick believed ever word you said. Besides, your children would have never found the treasure anyway," Mitch told Emily as he walked over to her.

"You don't know Ben and Jen," Emily told him with her arms folded.

"Perhaps not," Mitch told her. "But then again, I have this," Mitch said as he took out a piece of paper in a plastic bag from inside his coat and handed it to her.

She took the piece of paper out of the plastic sack and looked at it.

"A letter from Queen Victoria to the Confederate General Albert Pike," Emily asked as she unfolded the letter to read it.

"It seems the dear old Queen was partial to the Confederate cause," Mitch said as he snatched the letter out of her hands before she could read it. "This has been handed down by my family for a hundred and forty years. It contains a vital piece of information. The final clue, as it were. Of course, this piece of information is worthless without your translation of the planks. It's ironic, isn't it," Mitch asked as he held up a lighter to the page and burned it. "This all began with the burning of pages, and now it ends with the burning of this, the final clue. Who can find Cibola?"

Emily watched the page burn in the ashtray and she looked up at Mitch with great disliking.

"Get your coat," Mitch told her.


	17. Enter Mount Rushmore

**Here's Chapter Seventeen! :)**

Ben, Riley, Jennifer, Krista, Abigail, and Patrick were standing on a bridge facing Mount Rushmore.

"This is so amazing," Jennifer said.

"Sorry but this is no time to be taking in the sights sis," Ben told her.

"Um guys," Riley said. "Look who decided to join us."

Everyone spun around and saw Mitch and his men walking towards them. Ben's and Jennifer's eyes grew wide when they saw that Mitch had their mom with him.

"Mom," Jennifer said.

"I knew you two would figure out the message I gave your father," Emily said with a smile on her face as she looked at her children.

"The hummingbird was good," Ben told his mother. He then turned to Mitch and spoke in an angry voice. "Let her go Mitch."

"We're the one with the firepower," Mitch told them. "And you're giving me orders."

"Look, the FBI are on there way here right now to arrest me," Ben told him. "I'm sure they'll love to meet you to. They'll find us both and arrest us both. That path doesn't lead to the City of Gold, does it?"

"Ben, this man has information you need," Emily said. "He's got a letter."

"Sent from Queen Victoria to General Albert Pike," Ben said.

"How do you know that," Mitch asked.

"I read about it," Ben told him. "In a book."

"I'm afraid he's burned it," Emily told them.

"Alright," Jennifer said. "You've had Ben and I do all the work so far, why stop now? You tell us what you know, we'll find the City of Gold, prove Thomas Gates' innocence, you can have all the treasure."

"What," Riley asked in disbelief as he turned to his fiancee.

"I'm going with you," Mitch told them. "But if anyone's going to be credited for discovering the City of Gold it's going to be me."

"Alright," Ben said. "But your partners stay here. And all the guns."

"What makes you think I'd agree to that," Mitch asked him.

"Because you need that treasure," Ben told him.

"Believe us," Jennifer said. Mitch turned to look at her and she continued. "We know."

"Alright you two," Mitch said as he looked from Ben to Jennifer. "We'll do it your way," Mitch said as he took out his gun and handed it to one of his buddies. "But believe me, I don't need the guns."

Emily ran up to them and Jennifer spoke.

"Mom are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Emily said.

Riley walked up to Jennifer and he grabbed her hand.

"I have a bad feeling about that guy," Riley told her. "Stay close." He then turned to his sister. "You stay close to Krista."

Krista nodded and she walked up to her brother. She had a bad feeling about letting Mitch join them.

"Alright Mitch," Ben said after a few moments of hiking. "What did the letter say?"

"The entrance shall only be revealed under a cloudless rain," Mitch told him. "Figure that one out."

"So we come back when it's raining," Riley asked.

"No," Jennifer said. "Cloudless could mean the sun. You need a sunny day."

"But you need rain to," Ben said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Krista said. "I don't think I've ever seen the sun out when it was raining."

"We need water," Ben said as he took off his backpack and he reached into it and pulled out a bottle of water. He then started to pour it onto the rocks.

"Abigail," Ben said as he tossed her a water bottle. "Everyone, the water makes the rocks darker. Use the water."

Everyone started pouring the water on the rocks.

"Come on where are you," Jennifer said as she continued to pour the water on the rocks.

Abigail poured the last bit of water she had in her water bottle over a rock and a picture of a bird appeared.

"That's it," Abigail said with a smile on her face. "I found it! I found it over here!"

Everyone rushed over to her and she spoke.

"Look it's an eagle."

"The noble bird," Krista said with a smile on her face.

Jennifer knelt down beside her and she smiled when she saw it.

"What now," Abigail asked.

"I'm not sure," Jennifer said.

"I think we need to join hands and in a noble manner cross over the bird," Riley said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what we have to do Riley," Jennifer said and Krista laughed.

"Maybe it indicates direction," Patrick suggested.

"You can stand here and guess or I can give you the next clue," Mitch said.

"So what's the next clue," Ben asked.

"Surrender your hand to the heart of the warrior," Mitch told them.

"The eagle's the symbol of the warrior," Jennifer said.

Ben went to reach his hand into the rock and Emily spoke.

"Ben no wait! That could be a horrible trap! Don't do it!"

"Come on now people," Mitch said. "It would be a pity to come all this way and not even give it a shot."

"Don't worry Ben I'll do it," Riley said.

Jennifer and Krista spun around to face Riley and looked at him like he was crazy.

"No one is sticking their hand in that rock Riley," Krista said.

"Krista's right," Jennifer said. "It's too dangerous."

"But it's got to be done," Ben said as he continued to reach his hand into the rock.

"Ben," Jennifer said in a shocked voice. She couldn't believe that he was actually going to do it.

But all of a sudden he screamed and so did everyone else. He then started to laugh and he spoke.

"I am so sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Damn it Ben," Jennifer and Abigail said in unison as they both slapped him.

"It feels like a latch," Ben said.

He pulled the latch and the entrance appeared in the side of Mount Rushmore. Everyone walked in and examined their surroundings.

"Wow," Krista said.

"Hey Ben what's that," Abigail asked a she pointed to a large object in the center.

"It looks like a counter weight to keep the door open," Ben explained.

Riley and Jennifer walk over and examined the counter weight.

"Hey Jen do you hear that," Riley asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer said.

Krista turned around and saw that her brother was about to touch a rope on the counter weight.

"Riley no," Krista yelled but it was to late. He touched the rope on the side of it and the counter weight broke. Krista dived out of the way as it started to fall.

It was seconds from falling on Jennifer but Riley grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. He got on top of her to shield her from the falling debris. Ben pulled Abigail and Emily away from a falling rock and Patrick went over to the door to try and stop a boulder from blocking it but he didn't have any luck.

Once the boulder was in front of the door and the rocks stopped falling Riley got into a kneeling position and he helped Jennifer sit up.

"Are you okay," Riley asked her.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. She then threw her arms around him and he put his arms around her. The two sat there like that for a moment as they waited for their heart rates to go back to normal.

"Sorry guys," Riley said as he and Jen parted.

Riley got to his feet and Mitch walked over to them. He offered a hand to Jennifer and Riley spoke.

"I can help her," Riley said as he pulled Jennifer to her feet.

"Hey you don't have to get angry with me," Mitch said. "I was just offering to help her up."'

"Yeah well she's my fiancee and I'm perfectly capable of making sure she's okay," Riley said as he put protective arms around Jen and and pulled her close. He then glared at Mitch.

"Right," Mitch said with a smirk on his face. "How do you explain that little incident with the counter weight Poole? You put more than just Jennifer in danger."

"Mitch that's enough," Jennifer said in an angry voice.

"You guys okay," Ben asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Riley said. "Are you okay," Riley asked Krista as she made her way over to them. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine," Krista said.

As Mitch walked away from the Riley spoke.

"I really hate that guy," Riley said.

"You're not the only one Riley," Jennifer told him.

"Looks like there's only one way out now," Mitch told them.

Everyone turned to Mitch with great dislike.

"Forward," Mitch said as he shined his flashlight towards a tunnel.

The group hesitated for a moment before following Mitch down the tunnel. Riley and Jennifer walked hand in hand and Krista walked on the other side of her brother. Ben and Abigail were in front of them and Patrick and Emily brought up the rear.

"We probably want to watch our step guys," Jennifer said.

"Oh and why's that," Mitch asked.

"Because normally in places like this there's bound to be booby traps," Jennifer explained.

"Good call sis," Ben said.

"Hey guys look at this," Krista said.

Riley and Jennifer turned their heads and saw that Krista was looking at a small golden statue.

"Cool," Jennifer said as she and Riley walked up to her.

"It's a little golden man," Riley explained.

Jennifer smiled and she walked over to examine it. Ben and Abigail weren't too far away and they came to take a look at the object as well. But when they walked towards it the ground opened up underneath them and they slid down a rock like slide screaming as they went down. They landed a platform that was tipping back and forth and Jennifer started sliding off of it. She was dangling over the edge holding on with one hand.

**And I thought that would be a good place to end the chapter. Don't you just love cliff hangers? I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	18. The Platform

**Here's Chapter Eighteen! :)**

"Guys," Jennifer yelled.

Riley and Ben saw Jennifer hanging off the side of the platform and their eyes grew wide.

"Jen," Riley yelled as he went to help her but the platform started tipping more.

"No! Riley that's not helping," Ben yelled. "We need to back up!"

Everyone backed up and the platform started to lift and Jennifer was able to pull herself up. She got into a kneeling position and Ben spoke.

"Are you okay," Ben asked.

"No I sprained my wrist," Jennifer said as she rubbed her injured wrist.

"We've got to try and even this thing out," Ben said. "Alright guys move forward." Everyone did as they were told but Ben yelled again as it started tipping the other way. "No back up! Back up!" Again they backed up but Ben yelled again. "No stop! Riley move forward!" Riley nodded and he started to but that didn't work either. "No back up! Back up!" Ben yelled at his friend.

"What do you want me to do," Riley asked his friend with panic in his voice.

"Yeah Ben I wish you'd make up your mind," Krista yelled trying to balance herself.

"Everyone just stop," Ben yelled. They stopped moving and they had managed to balance the platform.

"What do you see Mitch," Krista asked as she saw him looking over the edge of the platform.

"There's nothing," Mitch told her. "Just a big black hole."

Abigail flashed her light around the room to see if she could find anyway out. She then spotted an old ladder not to far away from them.

"Ben," Abigail yelled. "Ben look there's a ladder. Or what's left of a ladder."

Everyone turned to where she was pointing and saw that she was right.

"Toss me the light," Ben said to Abigail. She nodded and she threw him a flashlight. "Riley and Krista," Ben said to his friends. "Move slowly to that corner," they nodded and started to but Ben stopped them. "No wait! As I move to this corner. Okay."

Riley and Krista nodded and Ben spoke.

"One step at a time guys." The three of them moved until Ben was at the corner closest to the ladder. "Okay stop guys. Now, if we try and raise this corner I think I'll be able to reach the ladder."

Just as Ben went to turn around to face the ladder Mitch took a few steps forward and the platform started to tip.

"Damn it Mitch stop it," Riley yelled as he started to lose his balance.

"You are not helping," Abigail told him.

"I can get up there just as easy as you can," Mitch told Ben.

"Enough Mitch," Jennifer yelled.

Mitch turned around and saw that Krista was standing close to him. He grabbed her arm and he tipped her backwards so that she was slightly dangling off of the platform.

"Krista," Riley yelled.

"Let her go," Ben said getting angry now.

"I can let her go two ways," Mitch told Ben. "First way, I let go and she plummets to the ground below." Krista was holding onto his arm for dear life as she turned to her brother with fear in her eyes. Riley's fists were shaking with anger and he looked like he wanted to beat the hell out of Mitch. "Or we can chose the second way," Mitch continued. "You let me up there first and I let her go unharmed."

"Fine," Ben said. "We do this your way."

Mitch smiled and he tossed Krista into the middle of the platform.

"Sis are you okay," Riley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Krista assured her brother as she slowly got to her feet.

"Alright guys," Ben said. "On my count of three, we all move together. One step at a time. One, two, three."

The five friends started to slowly move backwards as Mitch made it to the corner closest to the ladder. As the platform started to rise Mitch tossed his flashlight up onto the ledge. Jennifer was now in between Ben and Riley and she pulled the two close to her. Riley put his arm around Jennifer and he put his other arm around Krista. Ben put one of his arms around Jennifer and the other around Abigail. They tried to used the weight of all of them to tip the platform so Mitch could reach the ladder. When Mitch grabbed a hold of the ladder he turned back to the them.

"Ready," Mitch asked.

"Go," Ben told his friends.

The five ran towards the middle of the platform and Mitch was now dangling off of the ladder. Jennifer turned to Ben and spoke.

"Think he'll make it," Jennifer asked.

"I don't know," Ben said as he watched Mitch struggle to climb up the old ladder.

Just then a part of the ladder broke off and everyone gasped expecting him to fall as he dangled off of it with one hand. Jennifer grabbed a hold of Riley's arm as she watched him.

"Hey Ben," Riley asked as he turned to his friend.

"Yeah," Ben said as he glanced at Riley before turning back to watch Mitch.

"What happens if he doesn't make it up there," Riley asked.

"Let's not think about that Riley," Ben told his friend.

Mitch managed to grab a hold of the ladder again with both hands and he started to climb up it. Everyone gave a sigh of relief when Mitch somehow made it onto the ledge. They weren't really concerned with his safety as much, but they were glad that the ladder was strong enough to hold a grown person.

"Mitch what do you see," Ben yelled.

Mitch looked around the area and he saw a knife sticking out of a skeleton.

"What's up there Mitch," Jennifer asked.

A grin appeared on Mitch's face and he pulled the knife out of the skeleton.

Once Mitch made it up the ladder Abigail looked around and a look of horror appeared on her face.

"Hey guys," Abigail said. "I've been doing the math here and it looks like one of us is going to have to stay behind."

"I've been doing the math to," Krista said. "I'll stay behind."

Riley turned to his sister and looked at her like she was crazy. "No you're not. I'll stay behind."

"But," Krista started to say but Riley cut her off.

"No buts," Riley said. "I'm staying behind. Just promise me you guys will come back for me."

Jennifer smiled and she kissed his cheek. "We would never leave you behind Riley."

"That makes you next," Ben said as he turned to Abigail.

"Okay," Abigail said as she turned to face the ladder.

As she carefully moved forward Ben, Jennifer, Riley, and Krista moved backward. Once the corner of the platform was high enough Abigail tossed her light up to the ledge. She then turned around and smiled at her friends. She turned back to the ladder and she grabbed a hold of it.

"One, two, three," Abigail said.

The rest ran forward to the middle of the platform and Abigail struggled to pull herself up. She reached a hand up to the ledge but she slipped a little.

"I can't get it," Abigail yelled in a terrified voice.

Before she fell, Mitch grabbed her hand and he pulled her up. Ben turned to Krista next.

"You're turn," Ben said.

Krista nodded and she slowly made her way towards the ladder as Ben, Riley, and Jennifer backed away. Krista tossed her flashlight up to the ledge and she grabbed a hold of the ladder like Abigail did. Once she had a good grip she spoke.

"Now," Krista yelled.

Ben, Riley, and Jennifer ran forward to the middle of the platform and Krista started making her way up the ladder. Once she got half way up it, Abigail helped her climb up to the ledge.

"Go Ben," Jennifer told her brother.

"No you go first," Ben said.

"Ben don't argue just go," Jennifer told him.

"Fine," Ben said. He started making his way towards the ladder and Riley and Jennifer backed away. After tossing his light up to the ledge Ben grabbed a hold of the ladder and spoke. "Now!"

Riley and Jennifer moved forward to the middle of the platform and Ben started to make is way up the ladder. But all of a sudden there was the sound of wood snapping and the platform started to rock back and forth.

"Whoa," Riley and Jennifer yelled as they tried to balance themselves.

"What are you doing," Riley asked Jennifer.

"I'm not doing anything," Jennifer told him.

Ben made his way up the ladder and onto the ledge and his eyes grew wide when he saw the danger that his sister and best friend were in.

"Go," Jennifer told Riley. "Go now! Go!"

"No you go," Riley said. "I already said that I was going to stay behind!"

"Don't argue with me Riley please just go," Jennifer yelled.

Riley stared at her for a moment and then nodded. He then made his way towards the corner that was closest to the ladder.

"Alright ready," Riley asked.

"Now," Jennifer yelled.

Riley jumped off of the platform and grabbed onto the ladder.

"Riley hang on," Krista yelled.

"Abigail the idol," Ben said as he noticed a golden idol in the corner. "Okay Jen," Ben said as he turned to face Jennifer who was standing in the middle of the platform to try and balance herself. "We found a golden idol here. We can roll it over to offset your weight."

"Then roll it," Jennifer yelled.

"Alright here it comes," Abigail told Jennifer as she and Ben pushed the idol over the ledge.

The platform started to fall apart as the idol landed on it. Jennifer waited for the right moment before she jumped over the idol. When it was close enough to her she ran and jumped over it and she jumped off of the platform and grabbed a hold of the ladder. But with a sprained wrist she was only able to hang on with one hand.

"Jen," Riley yelled when he saw her dangling off of the ladder with one hand. "Here give me your hand!"

Jennifer held out her injured arm and Riley grabbed it. She winced in pain but allowed him to pull her up next to him.

"Thanks Riley," Jennifer said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it," Riley said as they made their way up the ladder and onto the ledge.

Riley threw his arms around Jen and he pulled her into a kiss. After a few seconds they parted and Riley placed a hand on her cheek.

"Are you alright," Riley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jennifer assured him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again sis," Ben said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey I can't let you have all the fun," Jennifer said with a smile on her face as the two parted. Ben chuckled and pulled her into another protective hug.

"Are you alright Krista," Riley asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Krista told her brother. "What about you?"

"I'm alright," Riley said.

"Let's not do that again huh," Abigail said as she placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben chuckled and Mitch spoke.

"Well, forward," Mitch said.

They all glared at him and watched as he started walking on ahead.


	19. The City of Gold and the Struggle

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter Nineteen! :)**

Everyone followed Mitch down a narrow passageway. Even with their flashlights it was quite hard to see where they were going. When they made it out of the passageway, they walked out into the open where they heard the sound of a waterfall.

"I can't see anything," Riley yelled. "Is this it?!"

Ben walked over to a shelf that connected to the entrance and he reached his hand into into it and he sniffed the substance that was in it.

"It's oil," Ben told everyone.

Ben then removed his backpack and he took out a flare. After igniting it, he walked back over to the shelf and lit the oil with the fire from the flare. He then noticed another shelf on the other side of the entrance and he lit the oil in that as well. The waves of fire shot down the shelves making the room brighter. Everyone looked around with wide eyes when they saw numerous waterfalls before them. They looked around for a way out and found that there wasn't one.

"It's a dead end," Abigail told them. "There's no way out! We have to turn back! There's no forward!"

Ben looked down into the water and he saw something just below the surface.

"It's not forward it's down," Ben shouted over the roars of the waterfalls. "All this water has to go out somewhere otherwise it'd be filled up!"

Ben looked around the room and he spotted a wooden wheel in the center. He headed towards it and he turned to the others.

"Help me turn this wheel," Ben shouted to his friends.

Everyone ran up to the wheel and they helped him turn it. As they turned the wheel, the waterfalls slowly started to disappear, until the only thing that was left of them were little trickles of water.

"The water's going down," Mitch said.

They walked down a set of stairs that had been revealed and then up another set. They turned a corner and they entered a room. When they walked inside everyone's eyes grew wide when they saw the sight before them. What looked like numerous buildings made from solid gold was in the room. Even the stairs that you climbed up to the buildings were made of gold. They had finally found it. The City of Gold. It really existed.

Ben and Jennifer turned to each other with smiles on their faces.

"We did it sis," Ben said as he put an arm around her. "We did it."

"It's incredible," Jennifer said as she put her arm around her brother.

Just then Patrick and Emily walked into the room. Their eyes grew wide when they saw it. For a moment they were speechless until they saw Ben and Jennifer.

"Ben! Jen! Over here," Emily shouted in an excited voice when she saw that her children were safe.

"Mom! Dad," Ben and Jennifer shouted back in the same excited voice.

"We found it," Ben shouted.

"Thomas was right," Patrick shouted back.

"No," Jennifer shouted. "You were right!"

Riley laughed as he ran over to Jennifer and threw his arms around her. Jennifer laughed to as she put her arms around him and he picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm glad we found it Ben," Krista said with a smile on her face as she turned to him. "Your family's name is finally cleared."

"Thanks Krista," Ben said returning the smile. "But Jen and I couldn't have found it without you guys."

"I'm sorry I smeared your great great granddaddy's good name," Mitch said. Riley put Jennifer down but still kept his arms around her as they turned to Mitch. "It seemed like the only way to get you and your sister in on the hunt. But this was a chance for the Wilkinson family to make its mark on history. To find the City of Gold, to be remembered."

Ben and Jennifer glanced at each other and then they turned back to Mitch with great dislike in their eyes. A few moments later, the group walked around the room to get a better look at the City of Gold. While they were doing this, they didn't notice that the water was starting to come back through the walls, making the walls crack. Mitch was sitting on some stairs and he happened to look down and see water start coming out.

Ben and Jennifer ran up to their parents and their mom threw her arms around them both.

"What happened to you two," Emily asked with a happy expression on her face when she saw them. "Your father was worried sick about the two of you."

"She was the one that was frantic and worried," Patrick told them.

"Dad," Ben said as he turned to his father. "Coming through, did you happen to see any branches that could lead out?"

"No," Patrick told his son. "It's all blocked. "You can't even get back to the big, round stone door."

Jennifer walked away from her parents and she saw that Riley was sitting on top of one of the buildings laughing as he looked at the gold that was around him.

"Are you having fun honey," Jennifer asked with a smile on her face.

"Can you believe this Jen," Riley asked as he looked down at his fiancee. "This has got to be worth more than the Templar Treasure!"

Jennifer went to say something but stopped when she heard a loud cracking noise.

"Hey Riley did you hear that," Jennifer asked.

"Yeah," Riley told her. "What was that?"

"Guys listen," Krista said.

Everyone stopped talking at once. They listened to the cracking noise and seconds later, their eyes grew wide when large amounts of water burst through the rocks.

"That's not good," Krista said with a frightened look on her face.

Riley let out a scream as water shot over him and almost knocked him off of the building.

"Riley," Jennifer yelled when she heard him scream. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was still sitting on the building.

"I tried to find a way out," Mitch said as he made his way over to them. "All those portals are blocked off!"

"I'm telling you, all this water goes out somewhere," Ben shouted. "We'll find it!"

Patrick took a dollar bill out of his pocket and he tossed it into the water. He watched carefully to see which way the current was heading.

"Ben," Patrick shouted. "There's a current!"

"Follow it," Ben shouted.

"There's got to be a central drain," Jennifer yelled as she, Riley, and Krista ran over to them.

"It's under us," Patrick told them. "Right here!"

They jumped into the water and they followed the current to a small opening. Once inside they walked down a set of stairs and they waded through the water that was rising quickly. Ben turned to his friends and spoke.

"The water's rising too fast," Ben told them. "Let's get that door open so we don't all drown!"

While Ben and Mitch struggled to turn the large wooden wheel in the room, the others headed towards the door.

"Ben," Patrick yelled. "It slopes down. It's a drainage tunnel. But it fills with water when you open the door!"

"We need to find something to stick under it to keep it open," Abigail told them.

"No," Jennifer told her. "If it's open, this tunnel will stay flooded! We've got to get to the other side and close the door!"

"Patrick! Emily," Riley shouted. "Go!"

As they started making their way towards the door, Mitch let go of the wheel and the door slammed shut. Everyone turned towards Mitch and Riley spoke.

"Mitch, we've got to be on the other side of that door," Riley shouted.

"Nobody leaves unless I say so," Mitch told them. "That door's not going to stay open by itself. We both know what has to happen here Ben."

"One of us has to keep the door open and stay behind," Ben said.

"I vote Mitch," Riley said.

"I agree with Riley," Krista shouted.

"This isn't a democracy," Mitch said.

Mitch then turned to Ben and punched him hard in the face before he knew what was coming to him.

"Hey," Riley shouted as he made his way over to help Ben but Mitch punched him in the face as well.

Mitch then reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife he had taken out of the skeleton. He then grabbed Jennifer with one arm and held the knife to her throat and started walking backwards with her.

"NO," Riley shouted.

"Stop! I'll stay! I'm staying! Look! Look," Ben said as he made his way back over to the wheel. "See? I'm right here! I'm staying!"

"Let her go," Riley shouted.

"Quiet," Mitch told Riley. "I'll tell everybody how this is going to go. You and me are going to open the door," Mitch told Ben. "Anybody tries to leave before me, I drop the door, we start this all over again! But if you try any funny business, I guarantee you people are going to get hurt!"

"I won't," Ben assured him. "You have my word! Please just let my sister go!"

Mitch looked at Ben and then he glanced at everyone else. He then threw Jennifer forward and Riley ran up to her and put protective arms around her.

"Are you alright," Riley asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Jennifer assured him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ben, no," Emily shouted. "We're not leaving without you!"

Riley was holding onto Jennifer and onto Krista so they wouldn't fall in the strong current. Mitch ran back over to the wheel and Ben turned to Abigail and Riley.

"Abigail! Riley," Ben shouted.

Abigail and Riley spun around and Ben spoke.

"Make my family leave," Ben told them. "You make them leave!"

"What?! No," Jennifer shouted as she tried to make her way towards Ben but Riley held her back. "Ben don't do this," Jennifer yelled as she struggled to get free from Riley's grip.

Jennifer started crying and Ben turned towards his sister and he gave her a small smile.

"It's okay sis," Ben assured her. "It's okay."

Mitch and Ben started turning the wheel again and the others started making their way towards the door. Patrick grabbed a hold of Krista so she could keep her balance because Riley was trying to drag Jennifer away from Ben.

"Jen we have to go," Riley told her.

"I can't leave him," Jennifer said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave him either but we have to," Riley said.

The door started to open and more water filled the room. The current was strong and it was threatening to push them away from the door.

"The current's too strong," Riley shouted.

"I'm ready," Ben told Mitch.

"It's all yours," Mitch told him as he let go and started heading towards the door.

The others swam underneath the door until all that was left was Patrick and Emily. As Mitch started making his way over, a rock fell down and hit Ben. The force of the rock made him fly forward. Mitch saw that he let go of the wheel and he swam back over to keep it open.

"Mom," Ben shouted as he made his way over to them. "Hang on! Hold your breath," he then helped his mother underneath the door.

When everyone made it out, Ben was about to put a large pole underneath the door so both he and Mitch could make it out but the door shut on him before he could.

"NO," Ben shouted.

**And another cliffhanger lol. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	20. Thomas Gates Proved Innocent

**Here's Chapter Twenty! :)**

"Ben," Jennifer screamed when she saw the door shut.

"We've got to get him out of there," Riley yelled.

"If I'm stuck in the door, it stays open," Ben shouted to Mitch on the other side of the door. "Both rooms fill up, and we all drown! Open the door I'll get you out!"

"The current's too strong," Mitch told him. "I open the door, you'll be washed down!

"I'll get you out," Ben assured Mitch.

"I found the City of Gold," Mitch shouted. "I found it! And no one will ever know?!"

"We can figure this out," Ben told him. "We can all get out!"

"It's not a puzzle," Mitch yelled. "No more puzzles Ben! We're all going to die, or it could just be me! Tell them I found it!"

"Don't quit," Ben shouted.

"Ah," Mitch screamed as he pushed his weight to the wheel to keep the door open.

"Mitch," Ben screamed.

Riley saw the door open and he dove underneath the water. Jennifer and the others watched with fear in their eyes. A few seconds later, Riley came back to the surface with Ben. They gasped for air as the door shut behind them. Jennifer ran towards Ben as fast as she could in the water. When she made it to him she threw her arms around him.

"Ben," Jennifer said with tears in her eyes. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't," Ben assured his sister as he put his arms around her. "I promise."

"So," Riley said as he turned to his sister. "What did you think of your first treasure hunt?"

"Let's just say, I don't think I'll be involved in anymore," Krista said with a laugh as she hugged her brother.

Riley chuckled and he returned the hug. Abigail looked ahead of them and a smile appeared on her face when she saw light at the end of the passage.

"Guys," Abigail said in a relieved voice. "Guys look!"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing and they smiled.

"Finally," Jennifer said.

"Yeah," Riley said as he pulled Jennifer into a hug. The two then kissed. After they parted he placed a hand on her cheek and a smile appeared on his face. "What do you say, want to get out of here?"

"Definitely," Jennifer said returning the smile.

With that said, everyone walked out of the passageway and out into the cool air.

"I've got a phone call to make," Ben told his sister. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Jennifer said.

Ben took out his cellphone and he dialed agent Sedusky's number. After a few seconds, Sedusky's voice was heard from the other end.

"Hello," Sedusky asked.

"I have my proof," Ben told him.

"Ben," Sedusky asked. "We were just talking about you. Ready to turn yourself in?"

"Not quite," Ben told him. "We found the City of Gold."

"Doesn't matter," Sedusky said. "You still committed a federal crime."

A short while later, FBI agents and police officers brought Ben, Jennifer, Riley, and Abigail into a room that looked somewhat like a hanger. Krista was let off the hook as was Patrick and Emily. When a few guards stepped aside their eyes grew wide when they saw the President.

"Mr. President," Ben asked with confusion in his voice.

"Craig, give us a minute," the President told one of his Secret Service guards.

"Sir, for your information, this is the man who kidnapped you," Craig reminded him.

"Well, as I recall, we were exploring a hidden tunnel and the door collapsed accidentally," the President said as he walked up to Ben with a small smile on his face. "This man saved my life."

"Yes sir," Craig said. He then turned around and let the President talk with Ben and the others.

"Gates," the President said with a grin on his face.

"Sir," Ben said.

"For the record, after centuries of exploration, on this day, you have brought honor to your country and your family," the President told him. He then glanced at Jennifer and spoke. "Is that your sister? Jennifer Gates?"

Ben turned around and he smiled at Jennifer. He then turned back to the President and nodded.

"Yes sir," Ben told him.

"Step forward Miss Gates," the President said in a polite voice.

Jennifer looked shocked but did as she was told. She took a few steps forward until she stood beside her brother.

"Mr. President," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"You should be proud," the President told her. He then turned to Riley and Abigail. "You, your brother, and your friends have done this country a great service. I thank you."

Jennifer glanced at Abigail and Riley and saw that Riley was still in shock from seeing the President.

"Thank you," Abigail said with a smile on his face.

All Riley could do was let out a small laugh which made Jennifer smile.

"I thought you might want to take a look at tomorrow's headlines," the President said as he handed Ben a newspaper.

"Tomorrow," Riley asked as Ben took the newspaper and read the headlines.

The title of the article read, 'Thomas Gates Proved a Civil War Hero.' Jennifer leaned in to look at the headline and a smile appeared on her face. Ben and Jennifer looked up at the President and they took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you," Ben and Jennifer said.

"All of you," the President said. "Along with Patrick and Emily Gates, and Krista Poole will get credit for this discovery."

Ben turned to his sister who nodded. He then turned back to the President and he spoke.

"And, Mitch Wilkinson sir," Ben said.

"Is that right," the President asked.

"It's true sir," Jennifer said.

"Ben, I am curious about that favor I asked you," the President told him. "Any report regarding what's on page 47?"

"I believe I can help with that sir," Ben said.

"So it's good," the President asked.

"Life altering sir," Ben told him.

The President motioned for Ben to follow him and as he started to walk out of the room with the President, Riley spoke.

"What's on page 47," Riley asked as he walked up to his fiancee. "Are you talking about the book Mr. President?"

The President stopped walking and he turned to Riley with a smile on his face.

"What book," the President asked.

He then walked out of the hanger followed by Ben and Abigail. Jennifer turned to Riley and saw that he looked completely stumped. He turned to her and spoke.

"What's he talking about," Riley asked.

"I'll tell you later," Jennifer whispered in Riley's ear. She then kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. The two then followed the others out of the hanger.


	21. End of the Hunt

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys. So, without further ado, here's Chapter Twenty! The Last Chapter! :)**

A construction crew was inside the room where the City of Gold was located and Emily was giving them orders on what to do.

"Be very careful with that," Emily ordered a woman. "Is that distilled water your using?"

"Yes ma'am," the woman told her.

"Have you cataloged all of this," Emily asked. Patrick was standing behind her watching with amusement as Emily ordered everyone around.

"No ma'am," the woman told Emily getting slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me," Emily asked as she saw a man walk by. "Excuse me, sir? Are you cataloging this," Emily asked as she followed him.

Patrick turned to the woman who she was previously giving orders to.

"You should have been there when we picked our first couch," Patrick told her with a grin on his face.

Jennifer walked up to Riley who was sitting down on a bench taking a break from all of the lifting he had been doing.

"Hey," Jennifer said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi," Riley said. "You drop Krista off at the house?"

"Yeah, she was exhausted," Jennifer told him. "She's getting some rest."

"How's your wrist doing," Riley asked noticing that she had put a wrap around it.

"Oh, it's feeling better," Jennifer assured him.

"So, I was thinking," Riley said as he put his arms around Jennifer and pulled her close to him. "After all of this is sorted out, we can go home and finally finish planning our wedding. And then for our honeymoon we can go to France."

Jennifer smiled and she looked up into his bright blue eyes and he looked back into her brown ones.

"I love you," Jennifer said. She then placed a hand on his cheek and she kissed him.

Riley smiled and he deepened the kiss. They didn't care that there were other people around them at the moment. They were just glad that they made it out of this treasure hunt alive and that they would be getting married soon. Jennifer gently put her arms around his neck and scooted closer to him. But before they knew it, their kiss was interuptted by a woman.

"Excuse me," the woman said.

Riley and Jennifer quickly parted and they turned to her. There was a small crowd of people standing behind her and they were smiling at the two. Riley and Jennifer blushed when they realized that they had been standing there watching them.

"Yes," Riley asked.

"You're that guy," the woman said. "That treasure hunter guy. Aren't you?"

Riley sighed and looked slightly annoyed. "No, the guy you're thinking of is somewhere over there," Riley told her as he pointed in the direction that Ben was in.

"No," the woman said with a smile on her face as she held up Riley's book. "You're him. Riley Poole. I recognize you from your book."

The annoyed look quickly left Riley's face and he smiled. He turned to Jennifer who was smiling back at him. Riley turned back to the woman and the small crowd of people.

"We were wondering if you'd sign our copies of your book," the woman asked.

"Really," Riley asked.

The crowd nodded and Riley quickly got to his feet. Jennifer laughed and she got to her feet as well. She kissed Riley on the cheek before walking away to let him sign books. Just then she saw Ben and Abigail walk towards her hand in hand.

"Well, looks like you two are a couple again," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Yes we are," Ben said returning the smile.

"Listen Jen, I'm really sorry" Abigail said with an apologetic look on her face.

"For what," Jennifer asked.

"For bailing out on you like that," Abigail said. "After you asking me to be your Maid of Honor. But I'll be glad to help you plan everything now. I mean I know Krista's going to be helping you, but I want to help as much as I can. I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," Jennifer said.

"Thank you," Abigail said as she hugged Jennifer.

"What are friends for," Jennifer said as she returned the hug.

The next day, Riley and Jennifer came back to their house after taking a nice walk in the warm weather. When they came back to their house, Riley's eyes about popped out of his head when he saw his red Ferrari.

"I don't believe it," Riley said as he and Jennifer ran up to the car.

In the driver's seat was an envelop addressed to Mr. Riley Poole. Riley picked up the envelop and he opened it. It was from the President and the letter said 'Tax Free.'

"Remind me to thank the President," Riley said as he jumped in the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and he started it. He then turned to Jennifer. "You coming?"

Jennifer smiled and she opened the passenger's door and she got in. After she and Riley buckled up Riley smiled.

"I love this car," Riley said.

"Hey," Jennifer said as she turned to him.

"But not as much as I love you," Riley said quickly as he put an arm around her.

"Nice save," Jennifer said with a chuckle.

Riley hit the accelerator but they didn't get very far because he accidentally backed into a car that was behind them making the car alarm go off.

"Oops," Riley said making Jennifer laugh.

**And that's the end of my second fanfic for National Treasure. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm thinking of writing a third fanfic that deals with page 47 cause I can't wait for the third movie to come out lol. Here's a description of what my ideas for my third fanfic will be. Let me know what you guys think of the idea and tell me if I should write it.**

**Riley Poole finally gets to be the action hero while going on his honeymoon with his wife Jennifer Gates who happens to be Ben Gates's sister. While on their honeymoon, Agent Sedusky contacts Riley and Jennifer and tells them that Ben and Abigail have been kidnapped. They soon realize that the kidnappers are Mitch and Ian's brothers whom are very angry with the Gates'. Everything leads back to page 47 that the President had asked Ben to look at.**

**Riley and Jennifer cancel the rest of their honeymoon to save their friends and find out what this page 47 leads to. Will they be able to save Ben and Abigail in time? And what dangers await them as they solve riddles, outsmart the bad guys, and find some treasure to.**


End file.
